Una luna Llena en Konoha
by CarMasi
Summary: la luna, despierta la pasion en todos los que la ven, un chico hiperactivo obtiene la vision de una angel que se refleja con esa hermosa luz, que pasara ahora? gomen a todos por el momento hago un stop solo quedan 2 pfv esperen ne! gomen hontoni gome ne
1. Chapter 1

**La luz de una luna nueva en Konoha**

Declaimer: los personajes de contenidos en este fic no me perteneces su creador es **Masashi kishimoto. **

**Hola a todos son carmasi, este es mi primer fic aunque es un naruhina se basa en todas las parejas que me gustan de la serie. **

**Aclaraciones **

_Pensamientos*_

**Habla de personajes**

_**Susurro **__(esta ultima casi no aparece por que se me olvida y siempre le pongo que fue un susurro al lado ne)_

Capitulo 1.

**La luz de un ángel**

Ya era tarde en las oscuras calles de Konoha, mas las copas de los árboles se veían iluminadas por el color violeta intenso, resplandor de una luna nueva que despertaba la pasión en quien la viera.

A lo lejos se podía observar el resplandor de unos ojos perlados que en ese momento tomaban el mismo resplandor de la luna y brillaban a su compás. Ella llevaba el pelo suelto y una bata color lila casi transparente, su pelo jugaba con el viento y el viento jugaba con la suave y fina tela de su bata. Su rostro níveo irradiaba una belleza natural mientras sus mejillas rosadas le daban un aire angelical e ingenuo.

-parece un ángel ; pensó; un ángel caído del cielo que se había posado en la mansión hyuga. Decía el en un ligero murmullo mientras le veía a la distancia.

El chico de cabello radiante amarillo no pudo dejar de posar sus profundos ojos azules plateados, de semejante imagen. No pudo borrar la visión de aquella divina diosa en el balcón hasta el siguiente amanecer.

El rocío de la mañana prendaba aquel día y unos leves rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la mayor de la casa de los hyuga.

El sol iluminaba aquel radiante y níveo rostro mientras sus ojos perlados se abrían con cuidado muy lentamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su pelo largo negro azulado esparcido en su cama, se levanto aquella que la noche anterior. Había sido bautizada como "El ángel de la luna Nueva"

Se dirigió a lavarse el rostro , sin notar la pequeña intrusa que reposaba en su cama.

-**Ohayou Hanabi-chan**, le dijo en voz tenue, ligera y maternal cuando vio a la pequeña de cabellera castaña y ojos perlados como los de ella, recostada en su cama.

-**nee, oncean**, le decía entre bostezos y arrugando levemente sus ojos la pequeña castaña, - **no me lamas chan**, le decía la joven observando a su hermana.

-**bien lo haré** … cuando dejes de escabulliste en mi cama; le dijo con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro dirigiéndose al baño.

Los rayos de sol de filtraban por la ventana, directamente al rostro de aquel rubio desaliñado que aun seguía recostado

-**grgr** gruño – **maldito sol déjame dormir…** decía en un tono un tanto enojado mientras cubría nuevamente su rostro con las sabanas para evitar aquellos molestos rayos de sol.

_-Hinata_ .. susurro debajo de las sabanas en una voz leve y tenue que solo podía ser escuchada por el mismo, o al menos eso pensaba cuando una voz se escucho desde la ventana

**mm así que Hinata eh** .. decía aquel hombre sentado en la ventana con pelo plateado y una mascara.

**Me alegra q ya no tengas sueños con mi novia baka** .. le decía otro joven de pelo azabache y ojos de ese mismo color. Que entraba por la ventana a la habitación.

**EHHHHHHHHHHH!** Se levanto asustado el rubio al ver que ambos chicos , entraban a su habitación desde la ventana –qu.. que hacen aquí? Les decía ambos chicos mientras los señalaba su voz mas que furiosa se escuchaba nerviosa

**Que no les enseñaron a usar la puerta eso es alla.. alla.. **

**Allanamiento?** Pregunto el chico de pelo azabache. Algo con fundido

**Si eso allanamiento**! Respondió el chico

**Tranquilo naruto no pasa nada **. decía el peliplateado mientras se detuvo un momento a observar a rubio señalo sus partes privadas y le dijo –**agua fría.**

**Uh,m?** Respondió el rubio confundido

**Baka deberías taparte eso** , asentía el chico azabache señalando lo mismo que el peli plata

**Eeeeeeeeh!**! Sorprendido y algo avergonzado tapándose con las sabanas de su cama se dirigía al baño para ducharse

Tanto el peliplata como el chico de pelo azabache rieron al ver la torpeza del rubio.

Una bestia la asechaba corria y esquivaba los ataques un hombre la ataco desde las sombras lo esquivo con dificultad ella activo su byakugan y logro observar una n uve de inceptos que se acercaban a ella y la rodeaban un jutzu de sustitución la libro de aquel infierno.

-donde esta . decía un chico de pelo castaño y colmillos afilados montado en una bestia gigantezca que le respondia con un ladrido

**ha!** Se escucho mientas la joven atako con su hake al castaño cusando una abertura en la tierra y dejandolo en el piso

_puf.._ desaparecieron el rubio y el perro..

**kage bushin?** Dijo la joven sorpendida mientras una bestia se abalanzaba contra ella.

**Kyaaaaaa!** Se escucho un grito seguido de risas

**Akamaru! Se supone que deves quedarte encima hasta que se rinda uff **decia el chico pelicastaño reclamandole al perro que yacía encima de la chica lamiendole la cara. el perro solo asintió con un ladrido y continuio lamiendo la joven.

**Jejeje ya akamaru bast**a decia hinata levantandose mientras le acariciaba detrás de las orejas.

Un chico salio de las sombras y con una voz tenue les reclamo a ambos.

**- ya ne.. kiba-kun shino-kun. **

En un puesto de armen no muy lejos de allí un chico rubio, con sus compañeros y una chica pelirosa comían en Ichikaku's.

-**neee sasuke** me dices o no , de le decía la chica pelirosa con sus mejillas infladas y algo sonrojadas en señal de puchero, al chico de pelo azabache que estaba sentado a su salo.

**-esta vez no me convencerás esa cara no me ara hablar** ..le decía el pelinegro a la chica mientras disfrutaba de su comida.

-**bien sino me dices entonces ya sabes lo que te va a pasar** la pelirosa se acerco un poco a la oreja del chico y le susurro unas palabras que lo hicieron sonrojar una picara sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la chica cuando el chico abrió la boca para hablar.

- **ah.. naruto .. le ,,Gus..**

El chico rubio al darse cuenta del acto se abalanzo sobre el chico tapándole la boca

-**TEME! Que piensas hacer te dije que no dijeras**

**-baka!** **Como si pudieses mantenerlo en secreto **gruño el pelinegro**. **

Ambos se enfrascaron el una pelea justo en medio del lugar vociferando insultos el uno ala otro. Una chica de pelo negro azulado y ojos perlados que pasaba con un niño de al menos 3 años y una mujer de ojos rojizos y pelo negro escucharon el estruendo

-**naruto , sasuke deténganse!** gritaba la pelirosa mientras sostenía fuertemente a su novio pelinegro,

-**tiene razon no vale enojarse **decía un chico de piel pálida y ojos negro azabache mientras sostenía al rubio para que no se pelearan.

La joven de pelo negro azulado que llevaba al niño en brasos se dispuso a entrar al local para ver por que había tanto estruendo. Cunado el chico de pelo rubio grito de una forma estrondosa.

-**SI ME GUSTA CONTENTO!**

Sasuke que había notado que Hinata entro al local se quedo quieto al ver la reacción de la joven al quedarse petrificada ante estas palabras.

Naruto se quedo algo confundido con la reacción de su amigo, el cual señalaba con un dedo que mirara detrás de el .

**Na. Naruto –kun….** Decía la joven algo sonrojada por lo que el chico había vociferado _le gusta_ pensó ella , _quien le gustaria tanto a naruto como para gritarlo de esa manera _pensaba y si ya debía resignarme a _perder el corazon de naruto .. _

-**Hi.. Hinata-chan **, decía el rubio mientras de volteaba a ver a la chica con que llevava al niño cargado en brazos. La veía tan hermosa esa tarde con el pequeño asuma en brasos (al cual todos los shinobis de esa generación consideraban como un ahijado propio).

**naduto nichan!** Decía el pequeño mientras se soltaba de los brasos de hinata para agarrarse de los pies de naruto -**naduto?** Le decía el niño mientras miraba con cara curiosa la forma en la que el observaba a hinata . estaba sonrojado y ella también que estaba pasando.

el ambiente se torno un poco tenso entre ellos. El la veía fijamente se veia tan hermosa ahí parada nunca lo había notado pero sus ojos perlados tenian un brillo especial su cabello largo que terminaba justo donde empezaba ese redondo y bello t.. un pequeño alón en su pantalón lo hizo despertar de aquella fantasía

-**naduto nichan**? Le decía una vocecita que venia de debajo de sus pies, el miro hacia abajo asuma tenia unos pequeñas lagrimas que parecían querer salir de sus ojitos.

-**A-azuma –chan** le dijo al niño cargándolo en brazos hacia el cielo, y jugando con el

-_**naruto..-kun**_ , susurro la joven pelinegra con una voz tenue que solo ella y su sensei que estaba cerca pudieron escuchar, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el flequillo de su cabello. Parecía entristecida se fue del lugar sin que nadie mas que su sensei de diera cuenta.

-**eh … hinata?** Naruto noto que faltaba –**ano.. kurenai sensei**, se dirigió hacia la chica de pelo negro entregándole al pequeño, ¿**a donde fue hinata**? le decía algo preocupado por el paradero de quien ahora era la dueña de sus sueños..

-_**Naruto **__.._ le dijo kurenai al chico en una voz tenue y muy leve.

**¿donde se fue**? el parecía no escuchar a la chica de ojos rojizos. **Maldición pensé que había escuchado lo suficiente. **

**Lo suficiente?** Pregunto kurenai a naruto algo confundida.

**Si a Naruto le gusta hinata justo ahora nos lo conto** contesto la pelirosa con una sonrisa en el rostro acercándose para hacer gracias al pequeño

**Le gusta hinata?** Aun mas confundida la sensei cuestiono

**por eso peleaba con sasuke –kun para evitar que le dijera a sakura-chan** Respondió Sai con una sonrisa sin emoción en su rostro.

**¿¡Naruto es eso cierto a ti te gusta hinata!**? Se dirigió ella dejando al niño en brazos de Sakura y tomando a naruto por los hombros.

El con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas solo llego a asentir con su cabeza, las palabras no le salían de la boca, no sabía como expresar lo que ahora sentía por la que la noche anterior el mismo nombro como "La Visión de una ángel de ojos perlados". Y confirmo el sentimiento que hace tiempo retumbaba en su pecho.

-**POR KAMI!** Exclamo la profesora, sacando a naruto del establecimiento por los hombros, **naruto debes ir tras de hinata y decirle lo que sientes.**

-**pero …** respondió el rubio con sus mejillas ya rojas … **y si ella.. no**

-**BAKA!** Una enojada sakura le dio un zape en la cabeza al pobre rubio que con fundido se rascaba

-**sakura chan pero por q me pegas**

-**si serás idiota naruto** le decía ella con el puño cerrado dispuesta a matarlo.

-**baka decía **el chico de pelo azabache en un tono arrogante y muy serio.

-**temeeee!** Enojado naruto le tiro una mirada fulminante a sasuke la cual el respondió del mismo modo.

-¡**ya sepárense los dos! y tu** –decía la pelirosa lanzándole una mirada que mataría al joven rubio…**ahora** **VE A BUSCAR AHINATA**! Le dijo golpeándolo fuera del lugar.

-**vaya tonto** –dijo la pelirosa mientras dejaba escapar un ligero suspiro. – **y pensar que solo un tonto como el no se daría cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta a Hinata.**

continuara ...

* * *

Bien hasta aqui en primer capitulo, fue un poco corto n, pero es mi primer fic, el proximo capitulo sera un poco mas largo, bueno eso espero.

Proximo capitula, un peliplata con una chica rebelde, y un chico a prende de las emociones con una rubia muy coqueta. Una vision pasada aparece ante los ojos de naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II. **

**CONFESION **

Ya era estaba oscureciendo y no había encontrado ningún indicio de don de se había ido. Se detuvo un momento cunado salio la luna, era la misma luna de la noche anterior, brillaba en la copa de los árboles, ese violeta intenso que le recordaba a los ojos brillantes al compás de la luna que había visto la noche anterior

-Hinata .. susurro levemente para si mismo Dokoni*? Decía mientras volvía a su búsqueda. Cuando vio una sombra pasar ,

-Uhm? Se sorprendió era ella era hinata la siguió hasta adentrarse en el bosque, nuevamente la perdió. Naruto quien ya había obtenido poder suficiente y experiencia (para los que siguen el manga hasta solo ahí el no sabe la técnica del 4to T.T aunque me gustaría ponérsela ¬.¬ pero ya sabemos que la va aprender.)

-ya oscureció es extraño no crees? Decía una chica con una mirada muy sexy, llevaba el pelo suelto de color violeta que caía un poco mas debajo de los hombros llevaba solo unas mayas y una muy corta falda.

-uhm? Algo curioso le responde el chico de pelo plateado, a la hermosa chica que tiene a su lado mirando su descomunal figura con el único ojo que tiene visible, _le sentaba tan bien la luz de aquella luna en su piel, en sus ojos, en su cabello, en todo su ser. _

eh hatake? Estas bien te noto distraído. Le decía la chica al peliplateado con una expresión algo desinteresada, luego una sonrisa algo picara y juguetona se asomo en el rostro de la chica. Hatake.. volvió a llamar en un tono seductor

El la miro y vaya que si le gusto estaba frente a el sus labios casi se rozan cuando el volteo a verla, el resplandor de la luna iluminabas su ojos castaños _hermosos. _Pensó por un momento sentía su aliento contra el suyo, sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por el pecho de el hasta llegas a sus hombros, el la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, levemente despacio, ella fue quitando la mascara del rostro del chico, que perfil que labios esa línea superior en su labio que lo enmarcaba tan sensualmente, daban ganas de besarlo. Muy cerca cada vez mas cerca sin besarse sus cuerpos contraídos.

El exuberante pechó de la chica contra el bien definido pecho de el, no lo soporto mas el dio el primer paso, junto sus labios suavemente en el beso dulce y casto que poco después se convirtió en una apasionada lucha de lenguas cunado, ella lo atrajo contra si misma y lo hizo profundizar. Se besaban, sus lenguas se cruzaban el mordía su labio inferior ella succionaba su lengua sus caricias, el sentía como sus manos acariciaban su pecho por encima de la camisa que llevaba.

-estorba.. dijo ella en un leve susurro, sensual, eso lo extremesio el simple echo de escuchar su voz esa melodiosa voz en ese dulce tono cerca de su oído, la tomo en sus brazos la cargo mientras la besaba y la llevaba dentro. La recostó levemente en su cama mi entras le lamía su oído le besaba el cuello y le preguntaba

-Que es lo que te estorba?

- me lo preguntas o me lo dices?

- te lo pregunto.

Ella lentamente introdujo sus manos acariciando su pecho por debajo de la camisa de el lentamente se la quito y la lanzo lejos, dejando así a la vista ese pecho desnudo, bien definido sus pectorales marcados, el la miro iluminada por la luz de aquella luna mientras esa sensual boca le decía.

-tienes alguna otra duda

-no decía el mi entras se acercaba, besando su cuello besando… _malditas mallas _ pensó la miro y la beso, haciendo un juego con ella también sito aquellas palabras que ella cito.

-Estorba.

- que , pregunto ella en ese tono sensual que a el tanto le gustaba.

Sostuvo las mayas ninjas y un kunai que tenia cerca se convirtió en su aliado en l a luchar contra aquellas _ malditas mallas, _cuando por fin las logro quitar, que belleza ver sus senos al descubierto iluminados por esa radiante luz violeta que entraba y cubría su cuerpo _ que hermosa se ve _ pensaba _ es mía _decía para sus adentros mientras la miraba

-**solo mía** susurro levemente sin darse cuenta mientras la observaba

-**tienes razón,** dijo ella otra vez en ese tono seductor _ dios me vuelves loco _pensó

-**espero que compongas lo que haz hecho Ha-ta-ke,** dijo su nombre en silabas de una forma tan infantil tan inocente tan taaan _ sexy._

La beso se abrió paso entre su cuello dibujando una línea con su lengua directo hasta sus senos, hizo una parada para disfrutar de su suave piel tomo sus senos con sus manos y jugo con sus pezones los lamió, dibujo círculos alrededor de ellos con su lengua, y ligeramente los mordió, haciendo que ella dejara escapar un ligero gemido para su placer _ me encanta ese sonido._

Lentamente bajo por su plano abdomen besando cada una de las partes de este se dirigía a lo que a el le gustaba llamar "_las puertas del cielo_" acariciaba sus piernas su suaves piernas eran larga, mas largas de lo que recordaba o era su imaginación algo lo detuvo _tsk, maltita falda, _ continuo acariciando sus piernas subiendo hasta desabrochar esa molesta falta lentamente fue acariciando su humedad levemente lo acariciaba frotando sus dedos se acerco a ella mientras sus dedos jugaban allí abajo en la besaba por un momento se separo de ella –**uno…** y así como lo dijo uno de sus dedos se deslizaba dentro de ella, produciéndole un gemido muy débil ,

-**vamos se que puedes hacerlo mejor** le dijo el besando su cuello mientras el segundo de sus dedos se deslizaba dentro de ella –**dos**. … le susurraba al oído mientras aumentaba la intensidad en sus dedos moviéndolos en distintas direcciones dentro de ella.

Arqueo su espalda en señal de placer apretaba las sabanas, y mordía su labio inferior.

-**Ha..Hatake** decía con el aliento entrecortado excitada, estaba apunto de estallar

-**vamos ya te dije se que puedes hacerlo** mejor. La beso en los labios mientras seguía jugando dentro de ella con sus dejos se paro por un momento para besas su cuello – tres .. Dijo el levemente mientras el tercero se unía a la fiesta pero no fue lo único. Un leve mordisco en el cuello de la joven seguido se la succión de hatake hizo que lanzara un gemido que a el le agrado _ me encanta ese sonido, _ se repitió el en su mente

-**así me gusta mas,** le dijo con una satisfactoria sonrisa en el rostro mirando a los ojos a aquella mujer. Era hermosa la visión de ella completamente desnuda debajo de el.

En un giro dramático del destino ya no era el quien estaba encima de ella sino debajo.

**-no es justo,** dijo ella en un aire un poco infantil, **por q eres solo tu quien te diviertes**. Descendió suavemente por sus bien formados pechos y sus definidos pectorales, desabrocho su pantalón con los dientes y se deshizo de el, besaba suavemente su virilidad, lo lamía en círculos alrededor de la punto a mientras sus manos lo masajeaban suavemente

Kakashi gemía levemente

**-A. Anko.**

-**quiero que grites mi nombre**

**- eres algo exigente **

Ella le sonrió en una manera picara y descarad, tomo sus pechos y los froto contra su intimidad _ que era eso que era esa excitación esa sensación tan agradable tan excitante tan, _** NAAAANG! **.

**pronto mi querido hatake **

**a.. a..A…A..A **

El gemía de placer ella continuaba con su acto la lujuria pronto se apodero de ambos y el ambiente estaba tenso. Pronto no pudo soportar mas y sucumbir al deseo grito su nombre con tan fuerza. Y a ella le agrado eso

Se levanto vente a el cubierta por un liquido viscoso de color blanco estaba en su cara, el cual ella limpio con su dedo y luego lo llevo a su boca _ esa boca esos labios . _

**te dije que gritarías mi nombre Ha-ta-**… no termino cuando un animal de la pasión la envestía tirándola la cama haciendo la presa entre esos dos fuertes brazos que tenia de un alado a lado ahí sin mas que esperar se hizo uno con ella.

Gritaron uno el nombre del otro. Y así continuaron. Su juego del amor .

_Hinata donde estas? _ El la buscaba mientras divagaba por el bosque

-**ya es tarde esta muy oscuro puede que le pase algo y si…** meneo la cabeza en señal de negación, **no ella es fuerte … HINATA!** Grito su nombre

Una figura femenina en un riachuelo volteo la mirada no podía notarse su rostro solo el resplandor violeta y azul que despedía las luces de la cascada y la luna.

El escucho un sonido que ya le parecía conocido, llego a aquella cascada y vio la figura femenina jugar con el agua caminando encima de esta , era hermosa sus movimientos era fluidos como el agua que la rodeaba era como una danza interminable, _ ella es.. _ En ese momento llego a su mente la figura de una joven de pelo corto que había visto en el pasado cuando aun era un niño _ será la misma chica? _ Se preguntaba, _ ahora lleva el pelo largo, parece mas …_ noto como su cuerpo era mas voluptuoso que el de hace unos años como su figura era mas esbelta mas tentativa. Era :

-Hinata? Pronuncio su nombre la voz alta mientras avanzaba hacia ella .

La figura de aquella mujer asustada se alejaba lentamente de el mientras la luz de la luna la iluminaba y lentamente reflejaba esos ojos perlosos, esa piel nievea y suave, eso labios rosados y esas mejillas sonrojadas, sin contar ese cabello negro azulado que parecía aun mas lago que antes.

-Na... naruto-kun! La luna descubrió el rostro de la chica y no solo su rostro ya que estaba completamente desnuda. Ella se dispuso a escapar a huir de allí pero este no la dejo se abalanzo hacia ella evitando que escapara, ella continuaba intentando escapar pero este se interponía en su camino era mas rápido que antes (juju nadie se escapa del rayo amarillo de konoha bueno el rayo amarillo junior.)

En su intento por escapar de el, no había notado que habían llegado a al sima de la cascada.

Hinata chan… le decía el chico par intentar que dejase de escapar, mientras se acercaba a ella. Ella estaba asustada se alejaba de el mientras el se acercaba.

Estaba asustada avergonzada, estaba allí con sus ropas en mano tratando de cubrir, sin éxito su cuerpo desnudo no puedes culparla por querer escapar estaba desnuda frente al chico que siempre le había gustado.

HINATA CUIDADO! Grito el rubio mientras se lanzaba al rescate de la chica que mientras intentaba escapar dio un paso al aire cayendo por la cascada. El chico logro alcanzarla en el aire y la sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos contrayéndola asía el. Mientras caían el la acerco al el y le susurro unas palabras al oído que hicieron que hicieron reflejar una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la ojiperla. Poco después cayeron al agua.

(me quedo lindo verdad bueno esta mal que yo lo diga no soy muy buena así que no me culpen criticas y demás son recibidas ahora una parte de inosai ne!)

Bajo la luz de la luna se veía caminar una pareja de shinobis no muy común

Una chica de cabello rubio con una cola de caballo caminaba junto a un joven que llevaba puesto unos jeans de tela gastaba y una camisa negra mangas largas con uno o dos botones sueltos.

La chica que llevaba un lindo vestido verde con un bonito estampado a un lado de la falda dejo escapar un breve suspiro.

-bueno hasta aquí , dijo la rubia deteniéndose frente a la floristería yamanaka con una sonrisa en el rostro. Arigatou sai. Fue muy …. Etto, la rubia se quedó pensando en algo que decirle .

-gomen le dijo el chico pálido a la rubia con una expresión decepcionante en su rostro

La rubia lo vio _ no puede ser es la primera vez que veo q su rostro refleja alguna emoción. _

etto sai –kun por q te disculpa no tienes que .

uhm? Lo hago por q es lo correcto disculparse cuando una persona no esta contenta con lo que uno a hecho

a ver y donde aprendiste eso?

Lo leí en un libro.

La rubia dejo escapar un leve suspiro nuevamente _ por q no deja de leer libros y aprende por su cuenta. _

-hice algo malo por que suspiras?

no te preocupes sai decía mientras se disponía a entrar a su casa, la chica no logro entrar cuando unos brazos la tomaron entre ellos

-ino –chan gomen, le decía el mientras la abrazaba y la acecaba hacia el.

-sai pero que.. decía mientras intentaba librase de aquellos brazos que la apresaban.

- ino-chan , le dijo el chico de pelo negro a ella con una sonrisa característica de el pero esta vez era un tanto diferente ya no carecía de emoción no parecía ser fingida. Gomen, leí muchos libros sobre romance y esas cosas solo para poder agradarte, y hacer que pasaras un buen rato y sin embargo .. la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y una expresión seria que pronto parecía más una expresión de tristeza se asomo por el rostro del chico

-**Sai-Kun**,… interrumpió la chica, cuando dejo de luchar con el chico, le miro con una sonrisa en el rostro para calmar su tristeza, por que no dejas de hacer lo que lees en los libros y empiezas a hacer las cosas por tu cuenta.

El chico se sorprendió un poco, la vio tan hermosa bajo es Abella luz de luna, no se dio cuenta de que se había sonrojado y le devolvió la misma sonrisa de hace un rato aquella que no era fingida esa sonrisa que por primera ver le salía del corazón.

Ella se sorprendió al ver esa sonrisa calida, esa sonrisa no fingida. _ Sus expresiones su rostro, esa sonrisa, es diferente , parece q en realidad siente lo que expresa acaso.. el estar con acaso eso lo causa estar con mí.. _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuado el rose a sus labios la distrajo, eran sus dedos esos fríos dedos que en ese momento no se sentían tan fríos, delineaban su labio inferior, mientras la miraba fijamente.

-**sabes.. es fascinante**, le decía a la joven en un tono suave

-**q..que? **pregunto ella algo ingenua por lo que pasaba.

-**tu rostro, es …tan hermoso, siempre que te veo siento unas ganas inmensas de**.

-**uhm? Ganas de que**? , le dijo ella mientras se acercaba.

-**de…** lentamente poso su mano derecha sobre el rostro de la chica y su mano izquierda en su cintura acercándola mas a el.

-**S… Sa…** unos labios se juntaron con los de ella, en un beso suave y casto, que poco después fue roto con suavidad dejándola con ganas de más.

-**y bien?** Le pregunto el joven a ella algo curioso.

- **y bien que?**

- **en el libro que leí decía que era bueno besar a la chica que te gusta cuando crees que tienes oportunidad. **

-**en el … **poco a poco fue frunciendo el seño , enojándose cuando pensó _ gusta?_

-**te gusta? Sai dijiste que le gusta?**

**-si eso dije me gustas, ** le dijo seriamente de lo mas normar sin expresarlo , mas luego un ligero sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas.

-**C… como.. como que.. te..te gusto .s..si t.. tu.** Meneo la cabeza en señal de negación

-**Ino-chan, mas tarde dijiste que debía dejar de estudiar y empezar a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. ** La chica entre la confusión de lo que había dicho antes solo asintió

**-entonces .. ** el la tomo en brazos y la cargo , **hay algo que quiero hacer por mi cuenta. **

**-S..SAI ¡ Q..que haces?, ** le pregunto la chica avergonzada.

-**leí.. en un libro que cuando vas a llevar a la chica que te gusta a un lugar sin su consentimiento es mejor llevarla en brazos, ¿hay algo mal?**

**-n..no esta bien, **ella negó con la cabeza, ahí estaba de nuevo esas palabras saliendo se su boca _ la chica que le gusta_**. **Se sujeto del chico y escondió su rostro en su pecho a lo cual el sonrió y desapareció detrás de un nube de humo.

que es esto , que es esta calida sensación que siento, _era cómodo, no quiero despertar es: _

_**-**_**N..Naruto –kun?, **exclamo sorprendida la chica al ver que estaba en brazos de aquel hombre que siempre había amado, y que en este momento le miraba fijamente con esos profundos ojos acules, sobre ella y ese brillo especial con el que el le miraba.

-**hola… ** le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa suave y dulce al ver que despertaba, observaba como la luz de la luna iluminaba su bello rostro mientras removía un mechón de su rostro.

Hinata se quedo prendada de aquella bella imagen cuando recordó lo que hubiese pasado la imagen de ella desnuda cayendo junto a el , de repente su rostro se puso tan rojo como un tomate, se separo del rubio rápidamente y noto que el no llevaba su acostumbrado abrigo pero no le dio importancia.

**do.. donde .. donde?** Miraba para todos lados buscando su ropa.

**Hinata.. ** le llamo el rubio en una voz suave casi incitadora, ella volteo a verle estaba sentado ahí bajo un árbol , con la luz de la luna sobre su cabello mojado, el brillo de sus ojos y ese t-shirt de color negro que podía definir bien su pecho.

**Etto.** .. ** ano. N..naruto –kun ,.. m. mi ropa . donde? **

El se rió mientras de levantaba y se dirigía hacia ella caminando lentamente ** no lo se, ** le decía mientras una leve sonrisa se hacia notar en su rostro.

**ano .. Na..Naruto-kun , po .. por q me miras así, ** decía ella cabizbaja jugando con sus dedos, estaba sonrojada, en eso el ya estaba, frente a ella se inclino para estar a su altura y ver mejor esos ojos perlados, tomo sus manos para evitar que volviera a juntar sus dedos de esa forma, ella volteo a mirarla estaba cerca muy cerca, se sonrojo y eso a el le gusto.

**me gusta como te queda mi ropa. ** Le dijo el suavemente al oído , ella no había notado que llevaba su abrigo puesto, de repente sintió unos calidos labios sobre los suyos lentamente fue consumida por ese beso , correspondió aquel beso mientras cerraba sus ojos. El al notar esto el tomo su cabeza con cuidado y lentamente la fue recostando en el césped. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos cuando sintió que este se dispuso a profundizar el beso.

Su beso fue consumido por la pasión lentamente bajo la luz de esa luna nueva fueron besándose, el exploraba su boca con su lengua, mientras ella buscaba la suya, el lamía sus labios mientras ella mordía los suyos el hacia lo mismo con los de ella, , eran unos labios dulces y adictivos eran deliciosos le gustaban, pensaba que eso era a un mejor que su ramen favorito sus caricia pronto se hicieron notar cuando el poso sus manso en su cintura y lentamente bajo hasta sus piernas, ella dejo escapar un leve gemido ahogado en su boca eso le gusto, pronto les falto el aire haciendo que se separaran.

**-H.. hinata.. ** Le decía suavemente con la voz ente cortada , ** me escuchaste..?**

**-uhm? ** Ella lo miraba algo confundida con su respiración agitada y algo sonrojada aun, **qu.. que se supone .. q..que debí es.. escuchar.. **

**-Te amo .. ** le dijo el mientras le daba un ligero y casto beso en los labios.

-**Na .. Naruto-kun… ** estaba mas roja que un tomate, esta vez su sonrojo podría competir con los semáforos de las calles.

El se levanto de encima de ella y la tomo en sus brazos, volvió a mirarla esa visión era hermosa, bajo esa luz violeta resplandeciente de la noche_ ella era , despanpanante era :_

**Un ángel… **

**Na... Naruto po… por que me..me estas cargando? ** Le decía ella algo sonrojada mientras volvía a jugar con sus dedos.

El vio lo bella que estaba y no tardaron sus mejillas en competir con las de ella, **pues.. est …e. veras lo que paso fue que.. como no pu..pude encontrar t..tu ropa t…te..te puse mi abrigo y pues no podía llevarte a la aldea así como estabas desmayada y eso además.. que llevas puesto m..m..mi abrigo.. y si te llevaba no se que pudieran pensar **

ella dejo escapar un leve risa, que a el le pareció completamente dulce. –**y bien .a donde … me llevaras… su pongo que tampoco puedo … ll..lle. llegar a mi casa así**

**-eeee.. no había pensado en eso. **

Ella volvió a ríe de una manera inocente, -**naruto-kun**

**que pasa hina-chan ** le dijo sonriéndole

**yo…y..yo también .. t..te.. ** ella trago saliva, ** yo también te amo naruto **

el la miro y sonrió con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro. mientras desaparecía tras una cortina de humo.

Aaa que lindos hoy participaron kakanko y un poco de ino sai no estuvo lindo *-* el capitulo 2 estuvo mas largo que el cap. 1 pero no creo que estuviese tan cargado.

Próximo capitulo, la confesión de sai, el chico que aprende a expresarse, la chicha perfecta un ángel bajo una luz violeta(XD no me caso de decirle así a hina chan)

Watashi no tenshi.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA LUZ DE UNA LUNA NUEVA EN KONOHA PRT-3**

**hola es carmasi de nuevo mucho timepo sin subir el otro capi pero la inspiracion no me llevaga a tiempo, no tenemos lemon en este capitulo pero el proximo puede que si lo tenga. este capitulo me gusto por que hay un poco mas de drama que en los demas ne disfrutenlo por favor. **

**Declaimer: **los personajes de contenidos en este fic no me perteneces su creador es **Masashi kishimoto. **

**Hola a todos son carmasi, este es mi primer fic aunque es un naruhina se basa en todas las parejas que me gustan de la serie. **

**Aclaraciones **

_Pensamientos*_

**Habla de personajes**

_**Susurro **__(esta ultima casi no aparece por que se me olvida y siempre le pongo que fue un susurro al lado ne)_

**Cap-III**

**Watashi no Tenshi.**

En lo más alto de las piedras de hokage se encontraba una joven de pelo rubio, y detrás de ella un chico de pelo negro con un lienzo en sus manos. Pintaba aquella imagen de la chica, observando la luna.

**-sai esta vista es preciosa, se puede ver toda konoha, y la luna se ve tan cerca que casi siento que puedo tocarla**, decía la joven alzando su mano para alcanzar la luna.

-si verdad, le decía el mientras se acercaba y le mostraba el lienzo ya terminado.

**es.. es precioso, sai es? Es para mi?**, el chico solo asintió con la cabeza, **arigato** dijo la chica algo apenada.

El no presto mucha atención al gesto de la chica y se dispuso a observar el paisaje que hacia un momento estaba pintando.

**no se compara… **

**uhm? A que te refieres sai?**

**Tus ojos son mas hermosos que la luna misma** le dijo el, mientras se volteaba a mirarla y le daba una leve sonrisa. Luego volvió a voltear su rostro para ver la luna.

**Sai,** le llamo ella para que voltear a verla, cunado lo hizo ella se lanzo en sus brazos dejando el lienzo a un lado lo miro y le sonrió. **Me gustas**, un sonriendo , a lo que simplemente sonrió, y con un leve movimiento de sus manos movió un mechón de su cabello para observar sus profundos ojos azules. Se acerco lentamente a sus labios, y ella suavemente cerro los ojos sintiendo cuando sus labios se juntaron.

Estaba sorprendida por como sus labios se encontraban, por como su lengua exploraba cada rincón de su boca, como el rodeaba su cintura y la acercaba a el, como profundizaba ese apasionado beso, como levemente le mordía su labio inferior y la separaba de es lentamente. Me gustas, le respondió el en un tono suave a lo cual ella se sonrojo levemente, y escondió su rostro en su bien definido pecho.

**si deseas puedo llevarte a tu casa. **

**Ie**, negó ella con la cabeza, quiero quedarme así un rato mas, le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del chico, a lo cual es solamente recostó su cabeza, encima de la de ella y asintió , **wakata*** le respondió.

Había un gran silencio en la sala, era un silencio casi incomodo.

_Naruto, me pregunto que estará pasando, hace un rato me dijo que me amaba **contenta** …. Pero ahora esta todo callado, estamos en su departamento O/O espera justo ahora me doy cuenta q estoy en el departamento de naruto-kun usando solamente su abrigo esto es tan **sonrojada**_

… _me pregunto que estará pensando hinata.. que torpe soy, por que estoy tan nervioso, hace rato estaba tan seguro de lo que decía pero .. aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!_

_**se estaba arrancando los pelos** me voy a volverlo loco por q estoy tan nervioso. _

_-_**Ano.. Na.. Naruto –kun y..yo **decía ella tiritando mientras lo miraba con cara rara cuando el la interrumpió

Naruto se levanto de golpe del sofa y la miro, estaba , empapada ahí sentad aa su lado temblaba , su rostro sonrojado.

-**Hii. .. yo. Y. yo mejor voy a buscar a neji para que te busque algo de ropa. S….si..si quieres p..pu..puedes darte una ducha caliente el baño esta por el pasillo la ultima puert a al derecha. **El chico salio del departamento se recostó de detrás de la puerta _NARUTO ERES UN IDIOTA COMO LA DEJAS SOLA! **otra ves se estaba arrancando los pelos (se va a quedar calvo ¬.¬). _**uff.. Mejor voy a buscar a neji. **

**Dijo que tomara una .. ducha? .. tengo frío.. pero ..darme un .. en el dep..de naruto yo etto **ella estaba tan roja que casi se desmaya pero no lo hizo y se dirigió a darse una ducha tibia.

-**NEJII! **Le gritaba el rubio a un chico ojiperlado, que estaba al lado de una linda joven que ojos marrones y pelo castaño.

-**Naruto?**

**- neji necesito.. que me hagas… un .. fa-vor, **le decía con al voz entrecortada.

**- Que te pasa por que estas tan sofocado naruto,** le pregunto la chicha al rubio

**- Eh tenten-cha no me di cuenta que estabas ahí** , le dijo a la chica con su característica sonrisa de zorro.

**- Eeee ni que fuese invisible naruto**. Le respondió ella con un leve puchero

**- Bien que necesitas de mi naruto **le dijo el chico ojiperla al rubio algo serio

**- Hinata… nece-sita**

**- Nani!** El chico se enojo y tomo a el rubio por el cuello de su camisa lo miro con unos ojos fulminantes, **que le haz hecho a hinata sama**

**- N… nnno … no le eh hecho nada solo me pido que le buscara algo de ropa y yo pues …e… **

La mirada del chico se hacia mas y mas penetrante provocando el miedo y el pánico en el rubio

- **ne… ne…neji , cálmate un poco no podemos al menos discutir esto como personas civilizadas.** Le decía mientras intentaba alejar a Neji de naruto.

**- Ufff.** El ojiperla dejo escapar un ligero suspiro mientras soltaba al chico rubio y se dispuso a escuchar su historia.

En otro lado esa misma noche.

**-Shion sama, la verdad aun no se por que decidió venir a konoha tan repentinamente. **

**-Datte.. ya te dije que son asuntos míos, Hana…** le decía la chica rubia de ojos color magenta a la chica que le hablaba, con un leve puchero. Además en esta aldea es donde el vive no es así

**- Eem si es aquí, eso creo.. pero cual es tu obsesión con ese chico rubio una sacerdotisa como tu … uff que se le va a hacer. **

**-Bien caminemos vamos en busca de naruto** .. muy entusiasmada la chica rubia cuando se detuvo de repente.. **donde esta la casa de naruto?**

**

* * *

**

**- Mmmm , aburrida… había olvidado.. el echo de mi ropa.. **_tuve que volver a ponerme el abrigo de naruto-kun ufff._**Me pregunto cuando regresara **decía la chica mientras miraba la puerta del departamento del rubio, esperando que alguien entrase. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando, consumida por un profundo Sueño.

Mas tarde llego el chico al departamento con una bolsa en sus manos

**HINATA! Uhm?** Se sorprendió al ver a la chica profundamente dormida en el sofá de la sala. Hinata… se acerco a ella y movió los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro. **Ella definitivamente es un ángel**.. la miro con un rostro calido y dulce , la llevo a su habitación y ahí la recostó … **un ángel definitivamente hinata tu eres.. watashi no tenshi. **

El siguiente dia en la aldea de la hoja, estaba una chica rubia y su amiga pelirosa sentadas en un café comiendo dangos y un poco de té

**- te digo que es verdad **

**- uzo!* Sai .. el sai que yo conozco ... el chico que debe ver un libro para hacer algo. **

**- Sip, el mismo y mira lo que me dio. **Le mostró aquel bello lienzo que el le había dado la noche anterior en el que estaba ella y el fondo de la luna.

**Aaaaaaa sugoi y eso …** **ya sabia que era muy bueno pero esto **la miro con una cara un poco traviesa **a ver ino… y como … pues ya sabes lo que em dijiste **

**¿uhm? Ah! ... quieres saber que tal besa … mm a ver **

La chica se quedo mirándola fijamente, y pudo observar como las mejillas de la rubia se teñían de un ligero color rosa.

**O.O MENTIRA! TUCARA ESTA ROJA INO ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SI BE… **

La chica aun mas roja cubrió la boca de la pelirosa evitando que siguiera hablando y provocando que todos en el local voltearan a verla.

_**-shhh, que te van a escuchar todos**_

la pelirosa hizo una señas con las manos en señal de que ya no volvería a hablar mas, y que podía continuar.

**-uff bien te digo, mm en realidad me sorprendió lo bien que lo hacia hasta me sonrojo**

**-ósea que te gusto ¬_¬ **le dijo la chica mientras le tocaba las costillas con su codo

**cof* cof* pues para que decir q no si, si**

**y que pasara con ustedes ahora…. **

**Mm no lo se… **Dijo la chica con la mirada perdida en la ventana, **creo q solo fue un momento casual, de todos modos, no se en que estaba pensando. **

**Pero te dijo que le gustas **

**Si pero estamos hablando de Sai, crees que de un momento a otro el expresaría algo tan profundo **

**Mm no lo se durante el ultimo mes estuvo muy perdido en sus pensamientos, distraído y el no suele pasan una. Ino no creerás que el estar contigo hace que**

**Yo nunca dije eso sakura ... sin embargo me gustaría saber por que? **Decía la chica volviendo a perder su mirada por la ventana.

Un rayo de sol ilumino el pálido rostro de la chica que yacía, dormida en "una cama que no era de ella, una habitación que no le pertenecía, y una casa que no era "

-**AHH!** , la chica se levanto asustada, donde y estaba -** esto es… **la chica miro a un lado de la cama donde encontró su ropa puesta en una silla, se levanto de la cama y vio que aun vestía el abrigo de aquel rubio.

-_naruto…_ susurro la chica mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Se levanto y se dispuso a lavarse la cara, salio al pasillo y observo al chico rubio recostado sobre el sillón, aun dormía miro el reloj 6.55 A. M. aun era temprano, Tomo una rápida ducha, se vistió y organizo la habitación en la que había dormido, le preparo el desayuno y dejo todo listo.

-_**arigato naruto-kun **_le dijo en una voz muy dulce mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, salio del departamento dejándolo aun dormido.

7:30 am suena la alarma del reloj, rubio gruño por solevantarse pero un pensamiento lo hizo reaccionar.

-**Hinata**! Se levanto y fue directo a su habitación para ver como seguía la ojiperla (uy ni que estuviera enferma ¬.¬). Entro a su habitación y vaya sorpresa que se llevo.

-**AHHHHH! Mis ojos que es esa luz? Uhm?**

Observo como su habitación resplandecía y como todo estaba en su respectivo lugar, estaba atónito y confundido cuando salio al pasillo tono que no solo su habitación a decir verdad todo su departamento lucia recogido, se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua, cuando vio el comedor cubierto, y una nota a un lado.

-**uhm? Que es esto… una nota?**

"_**Naruto, gracias por dejarme dormir en tu casa, y por buscar algo de mi ropa, me puedo imaginar los problemas que eso te causo, demo arigato naruto.!**_

_**PD: si Neji nisan te hizo algo por favor perdónalo no era su intención solo quería protegerme mata ne! *"**_

Miro la nota con una sonria algo tonta pero dulce en su rostro.

-Hinata… dijo para sus adentros…** se fue… … SE FUE! MALDICION LA DEJE QUE SE FUERA! Y NO LE DIJE NADA. Pronto…pronto tengo que alcanzarla , **se replicaba a su mismo en voz alta mientras iba de un lado a otro vistiéndose, y arreglándose se detuvo por un momento a comer el sabroso desayuno que le había preparado , y salio en su busca.

**bien ya sabemos donde vive gracias a hokage sama que tuvo la gentileza de decirnos. **

**Lo que digas shion, **decía una chica de pelo largo blanco con las puntas negras a la chica. **Sabes que mi hermano, no estará feliz de que hayamos salido sin contarle nada he?**

**Yueeee…. Es un aguafiestas, Hanna además, con uno de ustedes bastaba, para protegerme estoy de vacaciones en cuantos problemas crees q me puedo meter. **

**-En muchos, para empezar casi te caes a un risco, después te persiguió un animal extraño, la hokage te regaño creo q la agarraste en sus días, despuee…..**

**-Sssssssssh! Ya no me ayudes …. Ah! Mite mite* **emocionada la chica señala una figura masculina rubio que iba por la calle con algo de prisa y desconcertado.

**-NARUTO! **

El chico volteo a ver a quien le llamaba, una chica rubia con pelo largo y ojos color magenta se acercaba rápidamente a el.

**-S-Shion, **la chica lo abrazo fuertemente

-**Naruto misuketa!* **le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro,

**shion que gusto verte, como estas? Que te trae a konoha?, **le preguntaba el chico muy alegremente ¬¬ sin dejar de abrazarla

**estoy bien naruto , que hay contigo, **le decía ella del mismo modo sin dejar de abrazarlo (como que ya llevan mucho tiempo abrazados ¬.¬ SEPARENSE!)

Algo callo al piso un poco mas alejado de donde estaban ellos .

-_naruto…_un leve sollozo se la chica que llevaba la bolsa en manos, su bellos ojos perlados se cubrieron con su flequillo y un lágrima bajo lentamente por su mejilla.

Emprendió la huida, de ese lugar no queria , no podía, no soportaba ver aquella escena, los dos en medio de konoha abrazados riendo tan alegremente, como , como si fueran dos enamorados, corrió despavorida. Con sus ojos llenos de un liquido salado, su huida se detuvo al chocar con un chico y caer al suelo.

-**Daiyoubu?*,** le pregunto mientras le ofrecía la mano para levantarla, la observo por un momento, secar sus lagrimas, antes de ofrecerle una dulce sonrisa y tomar su mano par levantarse.

-**Hai diyoubu dakara*! **… muchas gracias el chico se acerco hacia ella (bueno mas a su rostro) y observo lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas, sus bellos ojos perla empañados por las lagrimas

**- por que me sonries… cunado es obvio que llorabas?**

**- Am … etto..yo..** dijo ella, llevando sus dedos a su boca mordiendo la uña de su dedo índice.

Que le diría, ahí estaba frente a un desconocido, un chico que parecía difícil de engañar, alto de cabellera blanca mas debajo de los hombros, su flequillo estaba a la altura de sus ojos pero no cubrían esos ojos amarillentos que tenia. Su nariz era fina y su boca jugosa. .. la tomo de la mano y la llevo con el.

-**no se que le pasa señorita…**

**-hinata mi nombre es Hinata**

**-**_lindo nombre, rostro angelical y una voz muy suave, _dijo el en un ligero susurro .

-**señorita Hinata.. bien como decía no se que le pase pero … los Ángeles no deben llorar, **le dijo el mientras sonreía.

Ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo mas sin embargo le devolvió su clásica sonrisa dulce, gentil suave.

_**Ella es un angel. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**revieww porfaaa! comenten y dejenme sugerencias seran bien acojidas **

**! ¿QUE ES ESTE CHICO CON OJOS FELINOS QUE SE TOPA CON HINA? , SHION EN KONOHA O POR DIOS VA TRAS NARUTOO ! AA NO LO CREO **

**¿CAMBIARA HINATA AL RUBIO POR EL CHICO SEXY? ¿CONQUISTARA SHION A NARUTO? ¿SON REALES LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SAI? O ¿SOLO ESTA EXPERIMENTANDO?**

**POR QEU HAGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS DE ALGO QEU YA SE (MUHAHAHHAHAH gomen se me metio lo evil). **

**disfruten el proximo capitulo, pronto viene el lemooooon disfruten. **

**proximo capitulo "interferencia amorosa"**

_**ACLARACIONES DE LA PALABRAS EN JAPONES POR SI NO SE LA SABEN **_

**wakata* : entiendo **

**uzo!*: mentira. **

**Naruto misuketa!* **: te encontré naruto

**Diyoubu?: esta bien?**

Hai diyoubu dakara*! : si me encuentro bien

**mite mite: mira! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos es carmasi una vez mas, a los pocos que leen mi fic muchas gracias, n.n porfavor hagan review y comenten, necesito saber que mas puedo ponerle al fic y que les gustaria a ustedes que sucediera con estos dos. las intromisiones son necesarias no creen por eso aparece esta chica rubia. _

_aaa ettto no se que mas poner mm disfruten es fic ya ne! _

**La Luz de una luna nueva en Konoha pt-4**

Declaimer: los personajes de contenidos en este fic no me perteneces su creador es **Masashi kishimoto. **

**Hola a todos son carmasi, este es mi primer fic aunque es un naruhina se basa en todas las parejas que me gustan de la serie. **

**Aclaraciones **

_Pensamientos*_

**Habla de personajes**

_**Susurro **__(esta ultima casi no aparece por que se me olvida y siempre le pongo que fue un susurro al lado ne)_

"**Interferencias amorosas."**

**- y bien que me dices **

**- bueno mañana tengo el día libre asi que … esta bien yo sere tu guía**, le dijo la chica de ojos perlados con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, a su recien conocido amigo.

**- Asi te ves mas bonita sabias **

**- A? a… qu.. que te …r-re-refieres? **Le dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al chico.

**- Es como dije antes los Ángeles no lloran y ahora que te veo sonreir asi, definitivamente lo confirmo.** **Hinata hyuga tu eres el angel de Konoha. **

La chica se sonrojo de tal manera que por un momento creyo que se desmayaria, cuando escucho una voz conocida.

-**Ohayou hinata*. **Le dijo una chica de ojos marrones y tos pospones en el pelo.

-**uhm, tenten-san Ohayo**

-**hum? Quien es tu amigo**?, le pregunto la chica, mientras señalaba al sexy muchcho.

-**uhm? Que aaaaa es cierto .. llevo casi 2 horas con tigo y no eh tenido la cortesía de preguntar tu nombre. Gomen! **Dijo l aojiperla algo apenada.

-no te preocupes Hinata-chan. , Tomo la mano de la castaña y le dio un beso en la palma , **Takano Yue, ese es mi nombre. **

**-mm Yue-san o tal vez Takano-kun **le dijo la castaña al joven un poco sonrojada por su caballerosidad.

-**Yue esta bien señorita solo Yue, tu tambien hinata solo llamame Yue. **

**-Yue-san eh **le dijo ella mientras le sonreía de esa manera tan dulce gentil y angelical, que desde el momento en el q la conocio lo cautivo.

**es solo … olvídalo con esa sonrisa no puedo reprocharte. **Le dijo mientras dejaba escapar un ligero se dedico a observar ella bella sonrisa.

La castaña noto la fascinación con la que aquel chico observava l arisa de hinata por un rato se mantubieron hablando, y cada vez notaba como cada cosa que ella decia, como cada vez que sonreia, la miraba con esos ojos felinos perdidos en la vision de su rostro. El chico se decidio a seguir su camino no sin antes confirmar aquella cita con la ojiperla.

-**ne ne hinata y que con Naruto?**

**- uhm? A que te refieres tenten-san **

**-bueno es obvio que digo obvio es "desmasiado obvio" que le gustaste al sexy **

**- a-a-al s-sexy tenten san q…que dices si..si y..yo solo **

**-si ya se solo tienes ojos para na ruto, oh! Por cierto que paso anoche vino muy preocupado en busca de neji, dijo que necesitabas algo de ropa oye… que andas haciendo con naruto eh **le decia con una sonrisa picara pero curiosa mientras le picaba las costillas.

**- etto.. watashi.. **de pronto bajo su cabezacubriendo sus humedos ojos con flequillo paso sus dedos por sus labios recordando aquel beso, y las palabras que habia dicho "_** te amo**_" luego recordo la escena matutina donde abrazaba muy alegremente a la una chica de cabellera dorada muy larga. _Naruto no baka_

**- ne tenten san **la miro y le sonrio hacinedo que la humedad de sus ojos se dispersara ella se dio cuenta de un lihero brillo de la lagrimas que evito derramar

**- Hinata te encuentras bien acaso naruto … **

**- Tenten, no me siento muy bien podrias decirle a kurenai sensei que no podre ir al entrenamiento hoy … **

La castaña solo asintio ante tirste expresión de la ojiperla no pudo hacer nada.

* * *

-**que le hiciste?**

**-a que te refieres sasuke-kun yo no eh hecho nada**

**- sasuke te estas volviendo loco por que acusas a Ino**

**- por que es ella fue la ultima persona que hablo con sai y ahora esta todo distraido, y fuera de si ¬.¬ me es muy difícil entrenar con el en ese estado**

**Sai esta distraido.**

**Eso dijo por alguna razon anda por ahí, dibujando estupidos retratos tu amiguita rubia. **Señalo a ino con un dedo acusador.

**Mios?**

El chico de pelo negro le mostró un cuaderno a la chica rubia lleno, de dibujos de la chica rubia en diferentes formas, todas sus expresiones faciales. su rostro en todas las formas posibles. _Esto que es esto, sai que le pasa a sai , acaso me acosa que es todo esto, _cuando una voz La chica estaba sorprendida. la saco de sus pensamientos

**- sasuke por que dejaste el entrenamiento. **Le dijo el chico palido de pelo negro al sasuke quien el lanzo uan mirada fulminante

**- y como quieres que siga con el entrenamiento si no prestas a tencion eso no se le puede llamar entrenamiento BAKA.!**

**- Uhm? **El chico no presto a tencion y observo que ino llevava su cuaderno de dibujos en mano. **Donde conesuiste eso.**le pregunto a la chica señalando el cuaderno.

**- Etoo yo . **la chica titubeaba al hablar, bajo su cabeza algo avergonzada estaba sonrojada. El chico se hacerco a ella y la halo cerca de el, sosteniendola cerca de su pecho.

**- EEEEEE consíganse un cuarto **

**-esa es uan buena idea sasuke arigato. **Le dijo riendo al chico mientras tomaba a Ino en brazos, la cual se sonrojo inmensurablemente.

-**eeeee s...sai . sa..sasuke no lo dice enserio es un dicho popular, que vas hacer sai **decía la chica replicando en los brazos de pálido chico que tenia una cara seria mientras la miraba.

**- pero estoy pensando… en hacer justamente lo que dijo sasuke-kun **le respondio el chico a la rubia que llevava en brasos. Mientras desaparecia tras uan cortina de humo

**- eso fue extraño no crees sakura?**

**- O/O va .. va a hacer lo que le dijiste **la pelirosa soprendentemente sonrojada lo veia con una cara de vergüenza.

**- Seee -.-U …. olvide que sai toma muy enserio las cosas bien vamos a casa… **le dijo a la chica mientras la tomaba por en hombre y la encaminaba

_- Ino que pasara contigo ahora? _

* * *

_-_**tadaima,** entro la chica ojiperla a su casa cansada con la cabeza baja.

-**onechan ya esta aquí, que paso ayer no viniste a dormir, mi padre estaba como loco, y nisan dijo que te quedarias en casa de una amiga y que necesitarias algo de ropa**

-**Hanabi … podrias dejarme … sola un rato estoy cansada y necesito descansar**. Le dijo ella ala chica pequeña mientras le pasaba la mano en por la cabeza.

-**one.. chan , **la vio con una cara de preocupación.

-**hanabi , y allego tu hermana**

La niña no prestan atención a las palabras de su padre mas se mantenia mirando la direccion en la que se dirigio su hermana. **Tengo que salir otosan, ya vuelvo. **

**-Hanabi … **antes que pudiera detener a la chica esta ya habia salido.

Habia tomado una ducha fría y se había puesto un lindo yukata para estar sentada en lapuerta que daba al jardin trasero de la mansión hyuga, habia ordenado que le preparasen un te de hierbas para calmarse.

-_naruto …tal vez Yue-san tenga razón _

_*flash back*_

_**- ya veo entonces eso es lo que paso. **_

_**- Si **_

_**- En mi opinión, es apersona es un tonto sin remedio **_

_**- Demo… **_

_**- Shhhh.. no tiene justificación hacer llorar a una mujer tan bella, después de haberle confesado algo su amor, o tal vez esa persona en realidad no siente nada por hina- chan y solo esta intentando obtener algo de hinata**_

_**- IAAAADA! NARUTO –KUN NUNCA HARIA ALGO ASI EL ES **_

_Todas las personas del café voltearon a ver la cuando se exalto de esa manera, a lo cual ella avergonzada volvio a sentarse _

_**- el es, amable y sincero nunca se aprovecharía de nadie. **_

_**- En ese caso… por que juega contigo de esa manera? **__es chico puso una cara muy seria, y miro por la ventana luego la vio a ella con el mismo rostro serio. __**Puedes responderme esa pregunta hina-chan?. Las personas que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás de esa manera.**_

_**- Yo .. **_

_**- Lo sabia no puedes responderme cierto, ese naruto, es despreciable. **__Le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo del café que había pedido. _

_***fin del flash back***_

-**YUEEEE! NICHAAAAAN!**

El chico de pelo blanco y ojos felinos volteo a ver a, la chica que le llamaba que también llevaba los mismos ojos, pero su pelo llevaba puntas de color negro.

-**Hana, de donde vienen, donde esta la sacerdotisa fastidiosa. **

**-no soy fastidiosa , **le decía la rubia con un puchero, acompañada de un chico rubio a su lado.

-**uhm? Quien es ese. **

**-no te digo uhm, **le hizo una mueca y fue a abrazar el brazo del rubio

**- anda shion no seas tan descortés, mucho gusto mi nombre es uzumaki naruto de veras, **le dijo al chico, con una sonrisa característica y ofreciéndole su mano.

… chico bajo la cabeza ocultando sus ojos felinos y rechazando la mano del rubio **tu eres naruto eh… **

**- YUE que descortés eres… es un amigo que me ayudo mucho hace 3 años … **

**- Eres despreciable… que por eso viniste a konoha shion. Sabia que eras fastidiosa, pero ahora eres ****tsh ahora no encuentro palabra para describirte **

**- Yue … **

**- Yue nisan **

**- HEY! BASTA DE INSULTA RA UNA CHICA ... ESTAS SIENDO MUY CRUEL CON ELLA , NO TE DIJO TUMADRE QUE A LAS CHICAS TIENES QUE RESPETARLAS, ERES DE LO PEOR **

**- Y QUE ACASO INSULTA RA UNA CHICA AHORA ES PEOR, QUE HACERLA LLORAR, USARLA PAA TU PROPIA SATISFACION CARNAL, TU MI AMIGO ERES MUCHO PEOR QUE YO! **El chico de ojos felinos lo miraba con una mirada fulminante, no sabia por que estaba tan enojado con el, no sabia por que le importa lo que le hubieran hecho a una chica que apenas conocía. Por que. Apretó su puño par intentar golpearlo pero no lo pudo hacer y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

**- Cuando aprendas a tratar correctamente a una dama, puedes replicarme todo lo que quieras **lo seguía mirando con esa mirada fulmínate aun naruto estando en el suelo. luego se alejo de ese lugar

**- Naruto … **se acerco la chica de pelo rubio a observar como seguía el rubio después del puñetazo.

**- Estoy bien shion.. pero me pregunto de que estará hablando tu amigo.**

**- Es extralo Yue nisan nunca dice nada fuera de lugar y tampoco se enoja de esa manera, Naruto-san, esta seguro que no se conocieron en algún lugar antes. **

**- No es la primera vez que me topo con el. **

**- Yue es un idiota, hana cuando te vas a dignar en enseñarle modales a ese animal. **

* * *

**- Sai.. tranquilo si no.. no te me acerques tanto** , decía ella mientras se alejaba de el, se cayo sentada en una cama donde tomo una almohadón y se lo lanzo el simplemente, se limitaba a hacerlas a un lado y seguir su camino hacia la rubia, cabe notar que el chico solo llevaba sus pantalones puestos…

**- Sai .. **muy cerca **.. no tienes que tomarte lo que dijo sasuke tan enserio… **

**- A… No?... pero… yo quiero hacerlo. Fuiste tu la que me dijo que empezara a hacer cosas por mi cuenta no?**

**- SI ¡ PERO NO ME REFERIA A ESTO.. .**

En cuestión de segundos el chico estaba frente a ella juntando sus labios con los de ella recostándola lentamente en la cama. **Sa..Sai.. esto esta mal..**

**-Claro que no … las parejas hacen esto muy a menudo no es así , **le decía mientras le besaba el cuello.

-**pa.. parejas? Sai tu y yo no… **

**-A no .. pero yo te gusto no es así… **

**- pero eso aah! **Dejo escapar un leve gemido cuando sintió el chico morder levemente su cuello.

**- entonces … **se acerco nuevamente a sus labios y los beso suavemente en un gesto que ella no pudo resistir.

**- Sai , que haces? Por que haces esto? Si necesitar experimentar lo que es esto por favor nome metas, por que no quiero ser herida. **

**- Te amo. **

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica de manera que logro sacarse y echo al chico a un lado se sentó nuevamente en la cama, mientras el seguía recostado.

-**Sai.. que acabas de decir? **Le dijo la chica rubia mientras lo miraba ahí recostado, completamente sonrojado. **UZO! No estas mientiendo, sai tu enserio lo dijiste, y enserio lo … **un leve sonrojo se asomo en el rostro de la chica. **Lo dices enserio!**

El chico simplemente hizo su mirada a un lado para evitar ver a la chica a la cara.

-**Sai mírame**… le dijo la chica desde aun mirándolo.. **S****ai mírame!... **el solamente ignoraba esas palabras. Cuando ella se poso en cima de el y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.. **Sai maldición mírame , **le dijo ella algo alterada con lagrimas en sus ojo. **Es verdad?**

-**ino… yo … te amo , **le dijo el chico directamente a los ojos… **en realidad no se cuando empecé a sentir que mi corazón se aceleraba, cuando te veía, por que tenia tantas ganas de dibujar tu rostro, de verte todos los días, de sentir tus labios tu piel**, le decía mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus brazos y se levantaba componía con ella un sentada encima suyo . **cuando quise besarte tan desesperadamente que no me di cuenta que lo hacia. **Lentamente volvio a la posición anterior el sobre ella. **Quiero que me enseñes a expresar esto que siento.. quiero que me enseñes a amar. **

**-Sai…** ella se acerco a sus labios dispuesta a besarlo, dudo al hacerlo pero no fue lo mismo para el al sentir su aliento contra el suyo. Junto sus labios y la beso, la recosto nuevamente en la cama. Hay es donde empieza el juego de pasion.

Paso sus labios por su cuello dibujando una linea hasta su pecho, ella sentia su aliento en su cuerpo, sus manos acariciaban cada linea entre su adomeny su pecho.

El no entendia, el por que se sentia de esa manera, por que se sentia tan bien acariciar su piel o por que los gemidos de la chica le parecian, el sonido mas melodioso que jama subiese escuchado.

Queria escuchar mas de ese sonido, lo deseaba intensamente **"quiero escucharte"** desllizabasu mano por debajo de su blusa llegando hasta sus senos. Eran tan suaves que a penas podia creerlo, los acaricio con suavidad queria verla.

- "**quiero verte"**

El la besaba y la acariciaba, ella solo se dejaba llevar por aquellas caricias, parecia un niño explorando, buscando tocando. Cada rincón de su cuerpo. No supo en que momento, pero ahí estaba desnuda frente a el, tenia las piernas cerradas y sus manos c cubriendo sus pechos.

**-quiero … verte…** decia en una suave voz mientras movia sus m anos para ver su bien definidos pechos, **quiero escucharte…** lamia su pezon derecho mientras su mano jugaba con su gemia levement.

Bajo besando cada parte de su abdomen, hasta llegar a sus piernas . el queria ver mas pero estaban cerradas.

Deslizo su mano a su entrepierna y empezo a acaricias su ya humeda cabidad descubrio que eso la hacia revolverse y apretar las sabanas .

-**quieres que me detenga? **Le pregunto mientras aun jugaba en su entrepierna

-** a… a. n... no…no…** nego con la cabeza **si.. si..****sigue por favor **le dijo suavemente con la voz entrecortada.

El obedecio su petición y siguió su juego, introduciendo sus dedos en ella, gimio , mas au que la vez pasada , miro su humeda cabina y se dispuso a degustar tal manjar, roso su lengua por sus alrededores,, beso su intimidad , y su lengua exploro el inteior de eslla, ella arqueaba la espalda y apretaba las sabanas al mismo tiempo que mordia sus labios, sintio unas enormes ganas de besarlos, y asi lo hizo, provocando el rose de sus intimidades , ella ahogo un gemido en su boca,

-**_que es esto que siento? Por que estoy me siento estraño, es si lo estoy disfrutando _**

**- Sai… te…te quiero dentro de mi, **le dijo ella al oido con una voz que lo volvia loco, como podia negarse.

Se introdujo en ella lentamente, no entendia el por que sentia tal exitacion, de solo rosarla, no entendia el por que estar dentro de ella se sentia tan bien _¿__**acaso esto e amor?**_

** - mas… sai.. mas rapido, **decia mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas.

El movio la cadera, y sostuvo sus piernas para hacerlo mas pro fundo, acelero el ritmo , causando mutua excitación ambos, gemían y gritaban sus nombres, no entendía senti como como algo quería salir de su interior.

**- Sa..sai.. no .. no lo hagas dentro.**

Eso lo entendió , pero no entiendo por que no deseaba que fuera dentro de ella, ella llego a su limite pero el aun no lo h hacia, pudo seguir un rato mas, poco después no lo pudo soportar mas, salio de su interior y un blanquecino liquido callo sobre el pecho de la joven, el estaba agotado y se dejo caer a un lado de ella.

Ella limpio su pecho y lo miro, ahí, recostado cansado, exhausto, sudado.

-**Sai**

**-si?**

**-Dilo** .. otra vez., ella lo miraba con una sonrisa y el laminaba con una expresión dulce en su rostro

-**Te amo. **

Ella se acerco y lo beso suavemente en los labios, pero el sostuvo su rostro frente a el por unos minutos, y la beso nuevamente, un beso profundo y apasionado, luego se separo de ella y cito esas palabras una vez mas.

-**te amo ino. **

Alo que la chica sonrió y se acurruco en el pecho del chico

-**yo… también te amo … **el chico se sonrojo y la abrazo acercándola mas a el de lo que ya estaba.

**

* * *

**

Ya había atardecido en la aldea.

**- bien hasta aquí es donde puedo acompañarte, aquí es donde te estas quedando cierto shion **

**- uhmhu **la chica asintió.

**- Bueno debo volver, ya pasan de medio día y aun debo encontrar a alguien. **el chico se dispuso a irse cuando algo halo de su camisa.

**- Naruto… **_esta es mi oportunidad no puedo desperdiciarla con lo que me costo quedarme a solas con el._

**- Que pasa shi…** la chica se lanzo en sus brazos y lo abraso fuertemente

**- Uhm? Shion ya se que estas contenta de verme pero enserio tengo que ir… **la chica besos los labios del chico de repente.

En ese momento un chico de ojos perla pasaba por el lugar y pudo observar tal escena, apretó su puño pero siguió su camino, como quien no los había visto.

-**SHION!** El la separo de el de manera brusca y limpio sus labios, **que crees que haces?**

**-Yo pues pensé que … **bajo la cabeza.. **Naruto me gustas .. Elegí konoha para descansar por que sabría que estarías aquí, vine solo para decírtelo. **

**-Shion gomen … demo.. no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.. Por que **

**-Por que? A ver dime que no entiendo nada naruto .. **Decía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

El chico la sostuvo en sus brazos y la abraso levemente luego la miro a los ojos

-**por que yo ya amo a alguien mas.. y no quisiera que esa persona llorara por mi culpa. **

**-tu… ya veo .. **seco sus lagrimas y le dio una sonrisa. **Ne naruto.. **

**-uhm? **

- **Tu ya le dijiste que la amas. **

**-pues.. si pero... no creo que lo haya tomado muy enserio.. tomando en cuentas las circunstancias en las q se lo dije. **

La chica dejo de abrazar al chico, y se puso frente a el, -**bien entiendo, pero no me voy a rendir, si ella no te merece yo me encargare… de merecerte **

El sonrió, en una forma sutil a la chica y le dio un beso en la frente .

-**arigato shion… pero , creo que .. **se alejo de ella dispuesto a marcharse. **Quien o la merece soy yo .. **

* * *

EN LA RESIDENCIA HYUGA LA CHICA DE PELONEGRO AZULADO ESTABA SENTADA OBSERVANDO EL PEQUEÑO ESTANQEU QUE HABIA EN EL JARDIN PRINCIPAL DE LA MANSION

**-Hinata sama. … **

**-…**

**-hinata.. sama , se encuentra bien , **le dijo el joven de ojos perlados a la chic que estaba recostada, de la puerta observando el jardín principal.

-**neji-nisan… **la chica pronuncio su nombre en una forma suave como siempre lo había echo, pero había algo diferente.

-**hinata sama ….quiere que le busque algo?**

**-ie.. podrías quedarte a tomar el te conmigo?**

**-si es lo que desea… **el se sentó y disfruto de una taza de te con su prima

**- ne .. nisan… naruto…** la chica bajo la cabeza al hablar con el y observo su taza de te.. **naruto ..que te dijo cuando te pidió mis ropas? **

**- Dijo algo sobre … un accidente, déjame ver si me acuerdo.. parecía nervioso dijo tantas tonterías anoche q no se por donde empezar **

_**- Nervioso … **_**ne nisan… podrías hacerme un favor **le dijo con una sonrisa

**- uhm?**

Ella bajo la cabeza y cubrio sus ojos con su flequillo, **mañana tengo el día libre y guiare a un amigo por konoha, por favor, **ella lo miro con una expresión serie en su rostro, algo que ella nunca había echo esa expresión incluso daba miedo.

-**no permitas que naruto se me acerque.**

**Continuara…**

* * *

**uuy vieron eso que lindo fic que lindo lemon XD les dije que habria lemon en esta pero no es naruhina aun no es tiempo para que esos dos tengan su intimidad **

**¬.¬ tomando en cuenta que shion y yue estan aqui uuuuuuuu que haran que haran que crus hina chan. **

**Y.Y no quiere que naru-kun sele hacerque ,... demo por alguna razon sera kyaaaaaaa!**

**las cosas no son pero parecen **

**proximo capitulo **

**"Estoy Enamorado de ti" (Si fuese en un anime se escuchara la voa de naru y yue al unisono kyaaaa).**

**gracias por leer mi fic aunque es el primero que hago me estoy esforzando en hacerlo de una manera simple para que no se vea muy cargado (pero creo qeu no podra ser¬_¬). **

**espero sus review y sus comentarios mata ne! **


	5. Chapter 5

**La luz de una luna nueva en konoha part- 5**

**Ne minna lamento la tardanza pero me Sali un poco de mi personaje y no Sali como era que iva a continuar pero al finar continue y aquí esta uno de los ultimos capi nee espero lo disfruten **

**Declaimer: **

**Los personajes de esta historia nome pertenecen **

**Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenes a masashi kishimoto**

**

* * *

****Cap V**

**Estoy en amorado de ti. **

**-lo lamento pero mi hermana no se encuentra **

**- eh! A que te refieres con que no esta ¿ si y anocheció , no puede estar afuera hinata no es de las que se queda hasta tarde fuera de su casa. **

**-YO NO SE! Si quieres hablar con ella búscala en otro sitio naruto!**

la chica de pelo castaño azoto la puerta en la cara del rubio algo enojada. Luego entro a la casa y se dirigio hacia la habitación que daba vista al jardín donde la chica una chica de pelo negro azulado veia fijamente el cielo.

**-hoy tampoco abra luna ….**

**-onesama..**

**- arigato hannabi- chan le decia** en el tono suave de siempre mas sin embargo no volteo a verla como siempre lo hacia.

La preocupación y la angustia podía notarse en el rostro de la pequeña castaña . que solo se mantenía observando a su hermana mayor. Ahí sentada.

* * *

En otro lugar un hotel de la zona de konoha, una chica de pelo blanco con puntas negras molestaba a su hermano, de ojos felinos.

**-ne ne onichan.. dime .. **

**- no es algo de tu incumbencia ahora.. podrías por favor dejarme comer en paz. **

Una chica de pelo rubio entraba al lugar con un aire de tristeza y su cabeza cabizbaja.

**-ya llegue. **

-**oh! Shion , bienvenida como te fue?**

-**uhm? Bien gracias yo ….** La chica fijo su mirada en aquel chico que la ignoraba y que sumía en su comida, se apresuro hacia el y le golpeo en la cabeza.

**por que demonios me pegas niña malcriada. **

**Pues no ves que acabo de llegar debes saludar cuando una dama entra, que no tienes decencia . **

**Ooo h una dama a ver donde esta? **Decía el chico de ojos felinos recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, en señal de busca.

A la chica rubia se le alzo una vena y apretó sus puchos dirigiéndose hacia el para, golpearlo.

**-que demonios fue lo que dijiste mal nacido!**

el chico no presto la mínima atención a los berrinches de la chica y siguió sumido en su comida.

**-****este si es una buena cena **

la chica estaba dispuesta a golpear al chico con toda la fuerza que poseía de no ser por una chica de pelo negro y blanco que la sostenía.

-**hanaste io hanna lo voy a matar!**

**- ne**** ne… Shion tranquilízate si es que anisan esta algo enojada, aunque no entiendo la razón. Esta asi desde que le presentaste a naruto sino deberías dejarlo. **

-**eh? … **La chica se calmo y su rostro cambio de enojado a triste se sento al lado del chico con la cabeza baja. **Ne.. yue.. tu sabias lo de naruto …?**

- **a que te refieres? **pregunto el chico sin voltear a mirarla mientras seguía degustando su comida.

**- sabes.. a mi me gusta naruto .. pero no me gustaria lastimar a nadie por este amor.**

El chico volteo a verla un momento y luego siguió con su comida.

* * *

El otro lugar un rubio no tan animado como siempre acabada de salir de la ducha

-**hinata…** decía le rubio mientras salía con el torso desnudo con solo una toalla cubriéndolo y su cabello húmedo que caía cubriendo su rostro. Donde… pensaba en lo que habia pasado y pro que no podía encontrarla, mas sin embargo un toquido repentino el la puerto lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. **Uhm? Quien será tan tarde?**

Se puso unos pantalones para ir a abrir la puerta mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla, otra vez el toc toc, esta ves con mas persistencia.

-**que acaso piensan romper la puerta ya voy … **

El rubio lo logro abrir correctamente la puerta cuando se encontraba en el piso de su caza mareado y un poco aturdido.

-**ne neji calmate no tienes por que acudir a la violencia**.

Decia una chica de pelo castaño frente a un chico le pelo largo oji perlado que acababa de golpear al rubio en la cara, intentando evitar que séle lanzara enzima.

-**que rayos te pasa Neji por que coño me golpeas**.

Dijo el rubio levantándose, cuando el chico ojiperla logro sacarse de el agarre de la morocha y lanzo a naruto contra la pared.

**- y todavía me lo preguntas**. Dijo el chico tirándole una mirada fulminante al rubio el cual se asusto de solo verlo

**- no se que ****maldición te pase pero si quieres pelear estoy mas que dispuesto.** Dijo el rubio con una convicción impresionante.

-**YA BASTA LOS DOS, O ME VERE OBLIGADA A LANZAR TODO MI ARCENAL CONTRA USTEDES**, se aprsuro a gritar la morocha sacando aquel gran pergamino no se de donde demostrando que si estaba dispueste a hacerlo.

-**pero el empezó ¡** dijo el rubio algo confundido.

-**tsh,** el ojiperla se apresuro a soltarlo , no queria admitirlo pero ella podia ser muy convincente cuando lo deseaba, se sentó en el sofa de naruto y cruzo los brazos.

**- bien asi esta mejor, naruto hemos venido a decirle ago. **

**- Hm? A mi? **

**- Tiene que ver con hinata sama**, se respondo el chico de ojos perlados mirándolo con la misma mirada fulminante

**- Eh! Que le paso a hina-chan , le paso algo , lo sabia por eso no lograba encontrarla , donde esta que tiene hina**, el rubio empezó a dar vueltas en círculos por todo el departamento halándose los cabellos y repitiéndose que no debió dejarla ir.

El chico de ojos perlados cambio su mirada cuando observo la preocupación del rubio, podría ser que el rubio no estuviera al tanto, o acaso era demasiado idiota.

**- naruto no .. hinata-chan esta perfectamente , lo que pasa es que.. pues …. Ella le pidio a neji que no dejara que tu se le acercaras. **

**- Eh! Y eso por que hina-chan no ella…. **

**- Acaso eres algun tipo de idiota o retrazado mental naruto!** Recalcando lo que es obvio Dijo el oji perlado algo salido de sus casillas, cosa extraña en el

**- Quieres pelea neji!** Se apresuro a decir el rubio mientras miraba al chico de ojos perlados, el cual le devolvió con esa mirada penetrante, seria y fulminante suya (si la mirada matara) a lo que el rubio dio un paso a tras.

**- Naruto que le hiciste a hinata?**

**- Eh? El rubio parecía confundido. **

El chico de ojos perlados se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado y se acerco al rubio

-**naruto que te traer con la chica de la ciudad oculta entre los demonios**

-**eh? Sino? Ella .. pues ella es solo una amiga**

El oji perla sele altero una vena y tomo al rubio por los hombros y volvio a mirar con esa mirada matadora.

**-maldicion naruto los amigos no se besan en los labios. **

-**ee no .. este.. yo . .no.. no la… bese.. eso … eso fue un mal entendido de veras.**

-**ahora que lo pienso hinata-chan estaba un poco decaída esta mañana, parece que estuvo llorando.. **

-**eh vez neji no pude haber sido yo lo de shion paso en la tarde y teten dice que esta así desde por la mañana.**

**-naruto piensa viste a esa chica en el día? En algún momento? **

El chico rubio y hizo una mueca, y penso en lo que había echo y recordó la forma en la que se habia en contrado con ella en la mañana, ahora que lo pensaba, si era un poco comprometedora aquella posición, un pequeño sonrojo se aprecio en sus mejillas.

-**etto.. ahora que lo pienso** ….

Al oji perla sele volvio a alterar otra de sus venitas, estaba enojado y la chica de chonguitos que lo acompañaba hacia lo imposible para evitar que matara al rubio.

Tardaron un poco en la casa del rubio, escucharon la versión de lo que habia pasado.

-**bien naruto .. por esta vez ignorare lo que me pidió hinata sama**… dijo el oji perlado mientras salía del departamento del rubio.

**- ne .. neji piensas que naruto pueda arreglar este desastre. **

**- Mas le vale… o yo mismo me encargare de hacerlo pagar.. no me agrada ver a hinata sama en ese estado … **

**- Oh! Bien …** la morocha parecía enojada adelanto el paso y dejo al chico detrás de ella.

**- Eh ten.. tenten** .. el chico se apresuro y se puso frente a ella evitando que ella diera un paso mas. **Que te pasa?**

**- No .. nada estoy perfectamente..** dijo la chica con las manos cruzadas y mirando a un lado ..

**- Uhm?.. tu .. estas celosa? **

**- Quien yo no como crees? ..** dijo ella evitando mirar al chico que buscaba su mirada. El la tomo por la mano y la acerco a el ella seguia evitando su mirada pero dejo que el le abrazara.

**- Sabes .. hoy no hay luna.. pero igual te ves preciosa… y el hecho de que estés celosa te hace mas linda. **

**-Que no estoy celo**… ella intento reclamarle al chico cuando unos calidos labios de posaron sobre los de ella. **… eso no va a hacer que te -perdone..**

**- Lo se..** dijo el volviendo a besarla esta vez la profundidad y la pasión del beso hizo que la chica se sonrojara. **Pero solo estoy empezando…** **a disculparme.**

* * *

Al dia siguiente frente a un lindo café esperaba una chica de ojos perlados.

-**ehh! Hina –chan** grito un chico de pelo banco y ojos felinos, mientras saludaba a aquella chica que esperaba frente al café.

-**ohayou yue san **.. dijo ella mientras saludaba con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

**- eeh! Ohayou hina-chan hoy estas especialmente linda,** decia el chico mientras un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba en su rostro.

-**a…ar..arigatou yue san.**

La chica llevaba una blusa de color lila algo ceñida al cuerpo con un corte en barco y unos volantes en las mangas, una falda un poco mas debajo de las rodillas en un color rosa perla muy claro con un lindo diseño de un lirio a un lado de la falda, también llevaba y cabello recogió en una coleta de lado que también tenia un lindo lirio de adorno en la goma.

-**bien nos vamos , **dijo el chico ofreciéndole el brazo a la chica a lo que ella solo sonrio y asintio tomandolo por el brazo.

Era temprano bueno ni tanto pero para el si lo era, un rubio algo atontado y distraido caminaba por las calles de konoha tratardo de encontrara a su angel.

_**- nee hina donde te metiste, estoy demasiado procupado, por que me dijo neji…. Y ese chico … puede ser el mismo que tenten menciono anoche .. no puede ser nisiquiera tengo hambre. Justo ahora solo me interesa encontrarte hina.. **_

algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, una chica rubia iba de mano de un chico que conocía, un chico de pelo negro y piel pálida, que .._¿le estaba sonriendo? _A la chica que iba abrazada de su brazo. Se apresuro a llegar donde estaban tal vez ellos habian visto a hinata ..además de que quería saber que demonios pasaba.

-**sai! Ino-chan .. ohayou! **

-**eh naruto ohayou!** respondio la rubia al ver acercarse a su amigo el cual se detuvo a bservar la escena en la que la chica sostenia el brazo del pelinegro.

-**eh? Y ustedes, pues .. etto desde.. cuando?**

-**eh esto a pues creo que desde ayer no sai..**

dijo la chica mirando al pelinegro el cual simplemente asintio, a la afirmación de la rubia.

-**eeeh bueno oye ino no has visto a hina-chan**

**-uhm? A cierto naruto como te fue con hina, sai me contó, pero no eh tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a hina hacerca de lo que paso entre ustedes me dices como quedo eso? **

**- no me lo menciones ino chan ..** el rubio bajo la mirada de forma brusca a o que su amigo el peli negro solo acerto a decir.

**- Acaso tu pene no es lo que la srta. Hinata esperaba naruto** .

**- Que dijiste sai ..** el rubio séle altero una vena dispuesto a golpear al pelinegro pero su amiga la rubia séle adelanto.

-**sai dejade decir ese tipo de cosas en publico …** decía algo avergonzada.

-**de acuerdo lo que digas . **

El rubio solo atino a reírse un poco por la forma en la que ino dominaba a su "novio" por asi decirlo.

**- Por cierto no me dijiste haz visto a hinata esat mañana?**

**- uh,? Si creo que la vi esta mañana iba en compañía de un chico muy apuesto, de pelo blanco parecía que estaban en una cita . .. pero que chico tan apuesto con el que iba ella me pregunto que es lo que el ve a naruto si puede conseguir chicos tan apuesto como ese… **

sai solo atino a mirarla no sabia por que pero sentía unas ganas enormes de estrangularla pero mas de matar a ese chico. Sin embargo tuvo que desitir a esa idea cuando el rubio casi lastima a su "novia" al tomarla por los hombros moviéndola de un lado a otro, para sacarle mas información.

**- Ne ino chan donde la viste **

**- Estaba en el café donde yo y sakura tomamos el te**…

decia la chica mientras el chico de pelo negro la sostenia en sus brazos para evitar que el rubio volviera a "atentar con su vida".

* * *

-**aquí tienes hina-chan **, mientras le pasaba un cono de helado a la chica y se sentaba a su lado en la banca.

-**arigatou yue san** . dijo ella con su caracteristica sonrisa.

-**HINATA!.**

-**Naruto!** ,

dijeron ambos al unisono al ver. Que el chico se acercaba a la banca donde se encontraban ambos, tomando a la chica por la mano, y halándola hacia el alejándola de el chico de pelo blanco, lo miro con una mirada desafiante, y fulminante no soportaba que el estuviera cerca de ella.

-**no permitire que te acerques mas a hina chan** , dijo el chico sosteniendo a hinata en su brazos.

-**naruto hanaste io,** decia la chica mientras intentaba librarse del agarre del rubio

-**ya le escuchaste … deberias soltarla ahora mismo**.

lo dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de la banca donde estaba observando a naruto con la misma mirada desafiante, y sus ojos felinos clavados en el .

**- grgr , claro que no, no permitire que te acerques mas a mi novia!** Dijo el rubio apretando apretando aun mas la mano de la chica

**- naruto pero .. yo .. tu .. nosotros. No ...somos**

**- URUZAE HINATA! Lo eres y punto** , dijo le rubio enojado, mientras mantenía la mirada en el chico de ojos felinos.

**- ella no parece muy convencida de ello, no te preocupes hina-cha yo me encargare de este idiota, no permitire que te vuelva a hacer llorar**,

el rubio se enojo a un mas al ver la forma tan familiar en la que este chico le hablaba a hinata a SU hinata. Apretó mas a hinata son darse cuenta que la lastimaba.

**-kya naruto me lastimas , hanaste ,** logro sacarse de su agarre. El rubio volteoa verla con un rostro de preocupación.

-**ne hina gomen enserio no sabia que .. de verdad no queria.** La chica se alejaba de ambos lentamente

-**no te acerques a hina –chan , por que te aseguro que me encargare de ti, hina-chan todo esta bien, yo me encargare, com dige no permitire que este idiota te vuelva a hacer llorar, por que desde el primer dia que logre observar tu sonrisa y tus bellos ojos perlados me dije a mi mismo que haría lo imposible por verte sonreir asi, por que yo me eh enamorado de ti. **

El rubio se enojo enorme mente, apretó su puño de una manera impresionante que casi lso hace sangrar.

-**Deja de Intentar seducirla maldición!**

**-QUIEN ESTA TRATANDO DE SEDUCIRLA IDIOTA, YO QUE HABLO DESDE MI CORAZON O TU QUE LE CONFIEZAR TU AMOR Y BUSCAS CON SUELO BESANDOA OTRA CHICHA**

**-QUE YO NO LA BESE DATTEBAYO**! Solo atino a gritar el rubio

El chico volteo nuevamente a ver a hinata con un rostro serio.

-**hina chan** no te preocupes yo me encargo de ese tipo

**-yue san.. no tienes por que … no es la gra... **

**- Urusai hinata! Esto es entre este tipejo y yo. **

**- Ya basta con mandar a callar a hina-chan imbecil. **

La chica asustada solo atino a alejarse un poco mas de ellos cuando las palabras de un rubio hiperactivo la sorprendieron enormemente.

**-te espero en las afueras de la aldea al atardecer, alli resolveremos las cosas como hombre que somos.**

**- por mi no hay ningun problema , la linda hinata ya me mostró la aldea **

el rubio volvio a apretar sus puños, esta ves si los hizo sangrar a lo que el chico rubio solo responido.

**-mejor que sea en 2 horas , mientras mas rapido resolvamos esto mejor. **

El chico se alejo de ellos con una mirada seria en sus ojos, paso entre la gente que habia llegado al lugar no se sabe como, y por a lado de esa chica por la que estaba dispuesto a pelear con un completo desconocido, ella esataba alli observándolo con ese rostro de tristeza que tanto lo hacia sufrir.

-_naruto kun acaso tu …_

Las dos horas pautadas para el duelo entre hombre pasaron sin inconveniente la noticia del duelo entre naruto y el chico felino de la aldea oculta entre los demonios se había corrido por toda konoha, y las chicas de konoha estaban muy emocionadas, mas cuando escucharon que ambos jóvenes luchaban por el amor de una mujer.

**-yue.. no puedes estar hablando enserio, no puedes pelear con naruto** . decia una chica rubia mientras observaba prepararse al chico felino.

-**no me interesa… lo que pienses Shion no peleo por el lo hago por ella.. **

**-a que te refieres yue .. no vale la pena **

**-tu dijiste que amas a naruto cierto.. harías cualquier cosa para verlo feliz, incluso renunciar a ese amor **

**-si yue lo haria pero esto es rdiculo **

**-no no lo es, no si con esto logro recobrar la sonrisa de esa joven. **

Con esto termino de hablar el joven se puso de pie recogiendo unos kunais del piso y caminan do en direccion al punto donde tenian que encontrarse.

En otro lado un poco mas tarde se encontraba el rubio dirigiéndose al lugar de la batalla.

-**Naruto!**

**-eh? Shion?** Dijeron el rubio y una pelirosa que lo acompañaba al unisono.

-**shion que haces aquí.. **dijo la pelirosa al ver que la chica estaba agotada de tanto corres se acerco para ayudarla.

-**na.. naruto … no vayas por favor deten esto.. yue va enserio**.. dijo esta con al voz entrecortada porel cansancio.

-**gracias por la advertencia , y me alegro que el lo tomo enserio por que yo tambien lo hago. **Dicho esto el rubio se apresuro a dirigirse al lugar de encuentro.

-_**naruto .. **_**susurro la chica de ojos violeta. Sakura-san**

**-si shion que pasa**

**-me harias un gran favor?**

**-que deseas. **

**- llévame a casa de esa chica hinata. **

**Continuara…**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Minna que es esto wow naruto va a pelear con yue que chido , ahora que hara shion en casa de hinata O.O que le hara **_

_**Bueno espero lo disfruten **_

_**Proximo capitulo. **_

_**Yamenasai te detengan esta absurda pelea!(voz de hinata). Esa no es la actitud que buscamos en un nuevo hokage.(consejo de konoha) Quiero agradecerle por hacerte sonreir nuevamente .(voz de yue) **_

_**proximo capitulo**_

_**"DESAFIO"**_

_** ya nee minna ¡ **_


	6. Chapter 6

**L****a luz de una Luna Nueva en Konoha Part 6 **

**declaimer: **Naruto y todo los personajesque apareen enesta historia no me pertenecen no son mas que personajes de masashi kishimoto

historia original: carmasi

**Cap. 6**

"**Desafio" **

**-ne onesama** ,….

**-hannabi chan ahora no.. quiero estar sola un momento…** decía, la chica de pelo negro sentada, frente a aquel ventanal que daba al jardín principal de la mansión Hyuga.

-**demo onesama… sakura-san , te esta esperando.. en la sala.**

**-uhm? Sakura-chan? ****…. Que esta .. **

-**si ella esta, en la sala esperándote dice que tiene algo importante que tratar contigo. **

La chica de ojos perlados lanzo una ultima mirada a los lirios que se encontraban en el jardin de la mansión hyuga. Y se levanto.

**-de acuerdo…. Dile a sakura que… ****estaré con ella en un momento. **

En la sala se encontraba la chica de pelo rosa, sentada a la mesa bebiendo el te que le habían ofrecido las criadas, con una chica de ojos violeta y un largo cabello rubio a su lado. La pelinegra entro a la sala y se sorprendió, pero al tiempo se asusto al ver a esta chica allí sentada.

**- Anata… **la chica de pelo negro dirigio sus manos a su pecho apretandolas fuertemente intentando contener su tristeza.

**-Tu eres.. Hinata cierto**?... le dijo la chica rubia mientras se levantaba , con una expresión seria en su rostro , mientras se acercaba a ella, hinata estaba algo asustada, y dio un paso hacia atrás, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza a lo que la chica le había preguntado.

**-Bien.. solo eso queria saber.. c**uando estuvo frente a hinata la chica le dio una bofetada con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo. Desorientada.

**-Shion!,** dijo una pelirosa sosteniendo a Shion, tratando de alejarla de hinata y calmar un poco su rabia.

**-Oneama..** la pequeña se acerco a su hermana para saber si estaba bien, pudo notar que sus ojos estaban aguados y que intentaba retener las lagrimas que amaneraban con salir de sus ojos.

-**que clase de mujer eres ¡ dejando que dos chicos se peleen por ella de esa manera. Cuando es notorio que solo estas interesada en uno de ellos .. yue va enserio con esta pelea esta dispuesto a matar a naruto si es necesario y por lo que pude ver naruto `por igual .. uno de los dos puede salir gravemente herido y …**

**-lo se..** la chica interrumpio a la rubia levantando el rostro para mirarla con esa mirada, y su rostro de culpabilidad con sus ojos perlados empapados en lagrimas. **Acaso crees que no soy conciente de ello!, acaso crees que quiero que se lastimen ¡ crees que yo deseo que peller entre si! Cres que gano algo con ello! Pero que puedo hacer yo! **Gritaba la pelinegra a la rubia que la seguia mirando con rostro serio un poco mas calmada pues sakura la habai soltado.

**-detenlos. …**

**-como?**

**- tu eres la razon por la que pelean no es cierto?**

**-…yo….**

- escucha .. lo lamento enserio.. yo no sabia que naruto y ttu pues.. la verdad yo soy la culpable de lo que esta pasando..

**- .. naruto .. y tu … ustedes no..?**

**-Escucha me gusta naruto , pero no seria de capas de pasar por ensima de alguien. Ademas me Conto que no desea hacerte daño ….**

_**- Naruto-kun**__…_

_En las afueras de la aldea dos chicos se observaban con odio dispuesto a atacar el uno al otro. _

**- estas listo para llorar idiota.. **

**- hagamoslo dattebayo!**

Se lanzan el uno contra el otro chocando sus kunais , se miraron por un momento antes de separarse.

Se separaron, yue preparo algunos kunais y se los lanzo desde el cielo a naruto que estaba en el suelo, los cuales impactaron con un tronco.

**-jutsu de sustitución?**

El rubio al que buscaba aparecio detrás de el, dándole un fuerte golpe eh impactándolo contra el suelo. **Pff** el cuerpo del chico que yacia en el suelo desaparecio.

-**kage bushin!**

Luego aparecio frente al rubio dandole un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Haciendo que cayera al suelo. El rubio se levanto como si nada y se lanzo al ataque el de ojos felinos.

Intercambiaron golpes por un momento, era una batalla de taijutsu , el rubio uso sus shurikens y el rubio unos kunais explosivos que chocaron contra los churikens del peli blanco, se dedicaron a chocar sus ataques con sus kunais, atacanban de todas las direcciones.

El rubio hizo un par de sus clones de sombra y los envio a contra el peliblanco el cual los eliminos con una palmada rapida.

**Nani?**

**No creeo que puedas tocarme**… dijo aquel chico rubio mientras el viento soplaba, sus manos estaban cubiertas en chakra y pronto tomaron la forma de dos espadas con doble filo. El rubio no dejo que el terminara el jutsu cuando lanzo un rasen shuriken contra el. Los corto con sus espadas.

**Uzo! Ese es .. ese tipo de chakra es de.. **

**Estilo de viento , jutsu de espadas ****viento cortantes!**

**El.. el tiene la misma naturaleza de mi chakra**. Dijo el rubio con una expresión de sorpresa. Si tenia su misma naturaleza futon.. los genjutsus con ese estilo los cortaría, estaba en ventaja por que conocia el estilo de viento por su propio chakra pero en desventaja por lo mismo talvez yue tambien conocia como cortar jutsus echo con fuuton espera no tal vez el lo sabe.

El rubio se acerco para nuevamente estallar en aun batalla de ninjutzu entre sus velocidades. El chico luchaba por cortar al rubio mientras el rubio los esquivaba. El rubio era veloz pero este chico tambien.

-_es bueno .. apenas puedo esquivar sus ataques…_

_-.. maldición este idiota es veloz, es difícil seguirlo…no se cuanto mas pueda suportar. _

Nuevamente se separaron.

-**es hora de terminar con esto.. **el rubio invoco nuevamente dos mas de sus clones los cuales acoplaban su chakra en su man oderecha.

**-ya lo creo** .. dijo mientras cruzaba sus espadas de doble filo

El rubio lanzo un rasen shuriken nuevamente contra el chico de pelo blanco el cual alisto sus espadas para recibirlos.

**-TSSH NO CAI LA PRIMERA Y NO CAERE AHORA!**

**Yue coloco sus espadas de forma que pudieron quedar cruzadas con el razenshuriken, en medio pronto absorvio la naturaleza de su chakra y el rasen desaparecio, haciendo que sus espadas aumentaran su filo y su tamaño. **

**Pero el rubio.. aprecio de la nada con un rasengan, en su mano aborando el chico, provocando que ambos jutsus chokaran cuando: **

**-YAMENASAI TE!**

**Chocaron, ambos jutsus lanzando a ambos, heridos shinobis en direcciones diferentes, para ambos era difícil levantarse. Se mantuvieron en pie por unos momentos antes de caer al suelo ambos sonrieron el uno al otro. **

**-**_**yue san.. na.. naruto.. NARUTO!**_

La chica grito y corrio a la ayuda del rubio, lo levanto recostandolo en sus pecho.

**-naruto.. tranquilo.. si . to..todo esta bien .. sa..sakura .. chan ella .. los va.. a curar ..y ,** decia ella entre sollozos, lo abrazaba y repetia su nombre para que este despertara, sus lagrimas cayeron en el rostro del rubio y sintio unas calidas manos rosar su rostro limpiando aquellas lagrimas.

-**hi.. hina-chan.. gomen yo,.. no queria hacerte llorar.. yo..**

-_naruto.. _susurro ella levemnte mientras aun dejaba caer lagrimas de su rostro.

-**yo.. yo estoy enamorado de ti… shion ella no..**

-**shhh esta bien .. no hables mas de acuerdo. **Dijo ella mientras posaba uno de sus dedos en su boca para silenciarlo, y le sonreia de una manera.. muy dulce, con el en sus brazos , a lo que el rubio simplemente se dejo abrumar por el brillo de aquella sonrisa.

**-onisan.. estas bien?** Dijo la chica de pelo blanco y negro mientras ayudaba a levantar a su hermano mayor quien observaba aquella escena ..

-**ella .. esta sonriendo…** dijo el rubio mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Unos dias después. en una habitaron llena de shinobis y gente anciana.. ademas del señor feudal del pais del fuego, el hokage y los jounin de la aldea.

Anciano1: **esa no es la actitud que debe tener el hokage**.

Tsunade: **pero debe entender que lo hizo con una razon. **

Anciano2: **entiendo su punto .. pero una lucha de tal desempeño. **

Jounin: eso **demuestra que es fuerte no.. acaso no debe ser fuerte el proximo hokage. **

Anciano1**.: si pero tambien debe saber como pensar… debe saber como actuar sin causar escandalos como este.**

Tsunade: **de todos modos si se convierte en Hokage , aun es demasiado joven para asumir responsabilidades de alto riesgo**.

Shikamaru: _tsunade sama de que lado esta_

Tsunade: **pues del de el .. pero como decia aun seguire asumiendo las responsabilidades de hokage. **

Anciano2**: en otras palabras necesitamos a alguien que represente la aldea cuando tsunade sama no este.**

Una chica de pelo negro con un pequeño cerdito interrumpio la reunión.

**-tsunade sama.. una persona desea verle dice que es algo muy importante. **

**-shizune que puede ser tan importante.. diles que luego .. **

**-tsunade sama.. es la sacerdotisa de la aldea escondida entre los demonios.. dice que es urgente. **

Tsunade levantandose de aquela reuniorn.

-**señores continuaremos esta discusión mas tarde .. disculpen . **

**hospital centra de konoha**

**-AHHHHHH! NO SAKURA-CHAN!**

**-Narut****o , no seas infantil y ven de una buena vez, para que pueda **t**erminar .. **

- **hina-chan ayudame** . dijo el chico mientras se escondía tras de una linda chica de pelo negro azulado, que lo miraba graciosa esconderse tras ella, mientras la pelirosa, se acercaba con una inyección en sus manos.

-**ne.. naruto-kun es solo un inyección** … la chica poso un dedo en su barbilla y luego chasqueo sus dedos mientras le dirigia una sonrisa al rubio. **Ya se! Te voy a traer un ramen de ichikaku's ya vuelvo. **

**-aaaah honto! Hina-chan eres la me AH**!.. sintio un piquete en su brazo.

-**arigato hinata.** Le dijo la peli rosa a la ojiperla que solo respondió con una sonrisa.

-**que cruel hinata** dijo el rubio haciendo un pequeño puchero .

-**ara, ara naruto que igual voy por el ramen**. Dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. **Ne ya vengo ,** se dirigio a salir de la habitación.

El rubio solo la seguia con la mirada perdida y una cara de tonto que solo significaba que la amaba, la pelirosa le pico las costillas mientras se reía, a lo que el rubio se sonrojo.

Al salir la peli rosa.. se topo con aquel chico de pelo blanco y ojos felinos que se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

**-eh? Yue-san konishiwa..** le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**-.. h..hola hinata .. me alegro que ****estés sonriendo de esa manera se te ve muy feliz..** **por cierto esta naruto?**

-**uhm? **Dijo la chica algo sonrojada**.. s..si esta con sakura.. justo ahora iba a buscarle algo de comer.. qu..quieres.. decirle algo?**

-**si en realidad vine a agradecerle** .. dijo el mientras le sonreía a la chica de ojos perlados.

-**uhm? Agradecerle?**

-si **quiero agradecerle ..por hacerte sonreír de una manera en la que yo jamas podria.** Dijo el chico dejándola y entrando a la habitación.

-_yue-san … _susurro ella para si misma algo sonrojada mientras, apretaba sus manos contra su pecho, luego sonrió para si misma y se dirigio hacia ichikaku's.

En otro lugar se encontraba un ninja de pelo plateado y una muy bulloza sensei de pelo violeta se mi desnuda que lo sotenia por la cintura. El peliplateado intentaba salir de la cama cuando algo no lo dejo.

**- entonces.. me dejas salir de la cama? **

**-No quiero..** dijo esta abrazando al peli plateado y en un tono demasiado sensual para el peliplateado. El cual se acerco y le susurro algo suavemente al oido.

**- Llevas dos dias ****sin aparecer pro la academia ,que pasa si tsunade envia a buscarte. **

La chica de pelo violeta sonrio de una manera picara pero al mismo tiempo infantil lo cual susto un poco al peliplatedo que se acomodaba su respectiva mascara.

Ella no dejo que el terminara cuando sus dedos le hicieron el juego y le quitaron la mascara, lo beso en los labios y le dijo,

**-tengo una licencia, me hice una herida en mi ultima mision y tsunade me dio unos dias libres. **

**-pero a mi no …** dijo el peli plateado rompiendo su dulce beso, se levanto de la cama y la dejo alli recostada con ese rostro infantil que tenia.

-**kashi.. ka.. ka.. shi… kaka**.. , ella empezó a llamarlo por nombres diminutivos en un tono muy suave y sensual a lo que el peli plateado se detuvo en su camino al baño.

**-ok tal vez un rato mas en cama no me hara daño. **

A lo que la chica de pelo violeta sonrio victoriosa al tenerlo en sus brazos.

En otro lado una chica de pelo rubio, parecia muy incomoda, algo molesta, y un poco avergonzada. Estaba en su casa junto a su novio.. el cual habia insistido en conocer a sus padres, alegando que lo habia visto en un libro para tener una buena relacion.

-**si no es problema …** dijo el chico de peli negro mientras charlaba con un hombre rubio que llevaba una cola de caballo.

-**ne sai no tienes que ser tan especifico eh ..** dijo ella sonrojada y algo nerviosa.

El padre de la chica escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decia el novio de su hija.

**-claro que tengo sexo seguro con su hija… que por cierto es muy buena en la cama **

El rostro de la rubia se puso completamente rojo ante los comentario, de su novio hacerca de su vida intima.. y aun mas frente a su padre. Ella lo hagarro por una oreja y lo regaño cuando esucho una carcajada.

-**este chico me agrada**.. **dice las cosas como son **el abraso a su nuevo jerno por enciama del hombro y lo hacerco a ael alejandolo de su hija**. Ademas es un buen ninja , y fue un anbu… y eso que pense que tenias algo con ese chico nara.. **

-**otosan..** la rubia estaba algo consternada.

-**por que no te quedas a cenar .. sai estoy seguro que mi esposa estara feliz de conocerte.**

-**claro … es una buena forma de formalizarme como el novio de ino no es asi..** eso lo dice en un li .. la rubia lo halo por la oreja nuevamente

-**basta con los libros**.. neo tosan volvemos en la noche entonces…

Ya fuera de la casa caminaban los dos juntos cuando al rubia dejo escapar un suspiro..

-**que pasa ino?**

-**Y ME LO PREGNUTAS! Uff sai .. no era necesario que le dijeras esas cosas ami** **padre..** dijo ella sonrojada…

- **que cosas el hecho de que tengo sexo contigo.. **ella se sonrojo aun mas..

-**ya basta deja de decirlo asi tan naturalmente..**

-**no es algo normal? Ademas ..no quiero ocultarle nada a tus padres…**

-**uhm?** Ella se detuvo un momento y lo miro con una sonrisa le alegraba el echo de que quisiera ser sincero con sus padres.. y con ella . algo la tomo de la mano.

-**por que te detienes?** Pregunto el sosteniendo su mano.

**-no es nada** .. dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando los labios de su novio tocaron los suyos provocandole un sonrojo. El rompio el beso suavemente

**- y ahora por q estas roja . no eh hablado de sexo**..

**-no es nada** … sigamos .. en el camino se encontraron con kurenai y el pequeño asuma-chan

**-ino netan!** Grito el pequeño que habia logrado divisar a la rubia.

-**asuma .. despacio que te caeras.. **le dijo su madre mientras iba tras el.

-**ara asuma –chan estas mas grande ..** dijo la rubia mientras se inclino para cargar al pequeño el cual se recostó placidamente en sus pechos.

**-okatam pedo quedame con ino netan?** Pegunto el chico a su madre mientras abrazaba a la chica rubia la cual lo abrazaba de igual manera.

-**pues si esta bien con ino** , dijo kurenai mirando a la chica

**-no.. **se apresuro a decir que chico de piel palida, antes de que la rubia opinara.

- ella le dio un zape al chico, **a ver por que no puedo llevarme a asuma chan conmigo eh sai..** dijo mientras el chico se acurrucaba, cómodamente entre los pechos de la rubia a lo cual al joven lo le pareció muy tierno de su parte por que una de sus venas se vio algo alterada. La chica noto la reaccion de el chico a lo que dejo escapar un breve risa.

**- De que te ries ino **dijo kurenai tomando al niño que ya se habia dormido en los pecho de la rubia.

**-No es nada kurenai sensei.. uhm? Ya se durmió ..****? **

**-Si dijo ella sonriendo.. aunque no sea hora de la ****siesta cada vez que lo llevas en brazos se queda dormido. **

**-O****h! claro creo que te encuentra muy comoda** .. dijo el chico señalado los pechos de la chica..

**-Anda sai no seas infantil estas celoso de un niño de 3 años acaso. **

**-¬.¬ tres años mis polainas.. eso es mas que suficiente..**

**-Bueno chicos sera mejor que vaya a acostar al pequeño, nos vemos.. **dijo kurenai riendo un poco ante tal escena y alejandose.

**-Recuerdame que tengo que prohibirle a ese niño que tenga tanta confianza con tigo.**

**-Jeje sai solo es un niño … pero como desees . **

**-Bien.. **

En otro lado un rubio al cual ya le habían dado de alta ese mismo dia , entraba a su casa acompañado de su nueva novia, la chica de ojos perlados y pelo azulado.

-**bien naruto .. ya estamos aquí.**. dijo la chica de ojos perlado observando el departamento del rubio, estaba justo como lo habia dejado hace unos dias. Se quito aquel sueter de color lila que siempre llevaba y lo dejo colgado.

-**estare bien hina .. pero preferiria …** el rubio volteo a ver a la chica que solo tenia sus usuales pantalones holados pero ese sueter que no dejaba que pudiera apreciar su cuerpo no estba llevaba una camiseta negra algo señida al cuerpo con un corte en ve que tenia mallas en el.

**-uhm? Que?**

El rubio se acerco a ella y la abrazo un momento antes de quedar frente a ella mirandola a sus hermosos ojos.. removio un mecho de cabello de su rostro.

**-eres hermosa hinata te amo. **

Ella se sonrojo un poco pero igual rodeo su cuello con sus manos acercándolo mas a ella.

**-sabes naruto .. **

-**dime?**

**-me .. gusta.. cuando… estamos .. asi de… cerca.. **

**-anja . ..** el se acerco y le dio un calido beso en los labios. Ella rio un poco cuando el la beso nuevamente. Pero esta vez era mas profundo. Su lengua salio a la búsqueda de la de ella y ella le correspondio, sintio como sus manos subian desde su cintura a su espalda y bajaban de su espalda a su trasero. Ella sintio un ligero escalofrió pero no le desagrado la caricia del rubio.

**-ne. .. naruto.. que vamos a hacer ahora? ..** dijo ella mientras lo miraba con una cara de inocencia tan dulce que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara. Pero pronto la miro con un rostro serio y algo picaro mientras juntaba su frente con al de ella.

**-lo que tu quieras**… dijo y ella volvio a besarlo. Al rubio le sorprendio la forma en la que ella lo hacerco a el, para besarlo de esa manera tan apasionara, mas simplemente se dejo llevar.

Entre besos y caricias llegaron al cuarto del rubio, no supo cunado se habia despojado se su t-shirt pero tenia el troso descubierto, con ella bajo el, ella observo aquel bien definido torzo y siontio aquellas grandes manos recorer su cintura, timidamente ella recorrio sus abdominales con sus dedos luego su cuello, esas timidas caricias le parecian adorables y excitantes al rubio que se abrio paso por debajo de la camisa de ella, se encontro con aquellos suaves redondos y bien definidos pechos de ella, bajo su camisa el se dispuso a acariciarlos suavemente dejando, haciendo que ella dejase escpar unos cuantos supiros, se dsponia a sacarle la blusa.

**toc toc**

**-alguien.. en la .. puerta..** dijo ella con la voz un poco entre cortada mientras el rubio se ocupaba besando la linea de su cuello.

-**dejalo ya se cansara…..** decia mientras mantenia su ritmo. …

**-na.. naruto.. pu.. puede ser.. imp..importante..** dijo ella dejando escapar un leve gemido al sentir que el rubio posaba su boca en sus pechos por encima de su camisa.

El se levanto y la miro a los ojos.. no queria dejar de hacerlo que estaba haciendo o lo que estaban apunto de hacer… estaba ahí de debajo de el, mirandolo con ese rostro cansado, excitado y con su respiración algo agitada.

**-pero…. **

**toc toc** el toquido de la puerta se hizo molesto, parecia que querian tumbarla.

**-jeje… creo que no se cansara..** dijo ella riendo mientras se componia y se sentaba en la cama frente a el. Una vena se le alzo al rubio al oir un tercer toquito.

-**YA VOY!** Grito el rubio enojado levantándose de la cama, aun con su torzo descubierto

**-QUE!** Abrio la puerta el rubio algo enojado y desganado, cuando se encontró con un escuadron de 3 anbu, y sakura al frente.

-**naruto? Por que gritas?**

**-eh no nada sakura yo solo.. pues** el rubio estaba sonrojado.. cuando una chica de pelo negro azulado salio a la sala preguntando quien era la cual al ver a sakura alli se sonrojo enormemente. Dispuesta a esconderse pero no logro hacerlo a lo que la peli rosa solo llego a atinar.

-**acaso interrumpo algo…**

-eh **n…n..no esta bien sa..sakura-chan que deseas?**

-**hem.. tsunade sama solicita tu presencia..** dijo la chica pelirosa mientras volvia a ver la magen de hinata y luego al rubio sonrojada… bien me adelantare …

-**eeh si .. yo te a..alcanso …**

Asi se dispuso la rubia a marcharse ..

-**que dijo sakura-san?**

-**dijo que oba-chan me necesita para algo.**. dijo mientras se ponia su camisa negra y su usual abrigo anaranjado y negro..

-**supongo q te esperare..**

**-no tienes que hacerlo .. sin embargo** .. se acerco y la sostuvo por la cintura.

**-sin embargo?**

**-seria** **bueno que me esperaras .. cuando vuelva terminaremos lo que empezamos.. l**e dijo a la chica al oido mientras de laba un lijero beso en los labios a lo que hinata se sonrojo… y luego sonrio observando los profundos ojos azules del rubio que la miraban.

Una vez es rubio desaparecio tras la puerta la chica lo observo por la ventana lejarse. Luego miro al cielo, y lo vio despejado.

-**me pregunto .. si aquella luna aparecera denuevo esta noche.. **

* * *

jeje hola miina fin del 6th capitulo espero les hay gutado espero sus RW, co comentarios y tambien citicas son muy bien aceptadas como soy primeisa enesto de los fic seria bueno que me dieranco conejo.

bueno no les doy un avance el proximo capituo por que aun no tiene nobe pero esta duper bueno .

la luna llena vuelve a salir, el agel vuelve aparecer, duerme conmigo y cantme aqull hermosa cancin de cuna mintras me dejo llevar delsonido de uvoz me pierdo en ts proundos ojos perlados. neeee eso estuvo raro pero buon go asi es l capi.

nos vemos matta ashite ne! minna arigatou por leer mi fic


	7. Chapter 7

Nee minna san este es el capitulo numero 7, estoy pensando en seguir la saga como si fuese un libro completo con diferentes tomos, pero no se si fuese uan buena idea . es que últimamente como ya estoy terminando el fic, estuve pensando en lo que pasaria después con estos dos. Pero .. bueno espero disfruten este capitulo.

**Luz de una luna nueva en konoha cap.7**

**Declaimer: **los personajes usados en esta historia no son propios pertenecen a masashi kishimoto, historia original de carmasi.

"**Ureshi ne" "el comienzo aquel sueño"**

Una sala con poca luz a puerta cerrada, se llevaba acabo una importante reunión que decidiría el futuro de la aldea, en la sala se encontraban reunidos, los señores feudales y las autoridades mas relevantes de konoha, incluidas en ellos algunos jounins y por supuesto la actual hokage.

**-te han quedado claro los puntos y condiciones, que te hemos mencionado hasta ahora, **

**-hai.. **

**-entonces responde a esta pregunta .. dijo uno de los ancianos que se encontraba en el medio de la mesa de reuniones. Namikaze naruto .. aceptas el puesto que se te ah ofrecido. **

**-Mi nombre es Naruto** **Uzumaki ,** .. **y acepto el puesto dattebayo!**

**-En ese Caso . Uzumaki Naruto, frente las precentes autoridades de la aldea de la hoja, te nombro El 6th Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Dentro de un mes anunciaremos formalmente a la aldea que tiene un nuevo hokage, mientras continua con tus, funciones como ninja normalmente. **

**-Ryokai..***

**-Estas conciente de que, como tsunade sama es la hokage actual, tus labores como hokage, seran minimas. **

**-Estoy conciente de ello. **

**-Tsunade sama a pautado un lapso de 1 año para dejar es puesto a tu cargo por completo. Mientras hiras aprendiendo todo lo que debes para desempeñar tus funciones. **

**-Hai**

**-De acuerto Uzumiaki naruto … nuestra pequeña junta a terminado.. puedes retirarte. **

**-Arigatou gozaimaste**.. dijo el rubio haciendo una reverencia seguida de un medio giro para dejar la sala cuando al voz de una rubia voluptuosa le llamo.

**-Naruto**… el rubio volteo a verla por encima del hombro **., Omedeto.. **dijo la rubia con una sonrisa a lo cual el rubio, le respondio con una de sus caractaristicas sonrisas zorrunas y con su pulgar alzado.

**-Arigatou ba-chan. **

La noche en konoja no se hizo de esperar, ya el sol se estaba ocultando y a pesar de que aun se persivian ligeramente algunos rayos anaranjados, la luna ya tenia una posición, de la cual se podia apreciar.

Se podía notar aquella luz de luna llena, era mas que obvio que era la misma luna que habia aparecido aquella noche, en la que un chico rubio despistado, pudo apreciar la vision mas bella que jamás hubiese soñado.

Se habia distrito observando aquella luna, estaba feliz , por un lado había olvidado aquel sentimiento que tenia por su amiga de pelo rosa ya habia encontrado un sentimiento a un mas profundo y una calidez aun mas acogedora en los brazos de cierta chica de ojos perlados. Y por el otro , al fin su sueño se haría realidad, claro que eso seria hasta dentro de un mes.. pero así seria. Salio corriendo en direccion a su departamento donde sabia que aquella joven que tanto amaba lo estaría esperando, (o al menos en eso quedaron no?) No podía esperar para contárselo a ella a:

**-hinata….**

Entro a su departamento para encontrarse con la visión de que.. no había nadie, todo estaba muy callado. Entro a la sala con la decepción estampada en su rostro.

**-pensé que… estaría aquí….creo que me tarde mas de lo que esperaba**.. dijo el mientras se recostaba en el sofa de la sala. En eso escucho un suave tararear.

_**- ah. Yey , ye, ye Koko ni arunowa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no..**_

Una suave y melodiosa voz que recorría todo su departamento, y que se adentraba en lo mas profundo de si .

**- hi.. hinata** .. se levanto embelezado por la melodía que se escuchaba e instintiba mente la siguió como un raton al olor del queso.. llego al ventanal que habia en su habitación, donde encontro a aquel angel, aquella bella vision, esos ojos reflejando la luz de la luna, esa piel nivea brillando a su compas y ese largo cabello azulado fluyendo al compaz del viento, hata llegar a ese lugar de donde salia tan bella melodía, su boca, delineada por esos finos y carnosos labios, seductores.

- _**Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii, Totemo shizen nano ame agarino**_

Deseava acercarse y reclamar esos labios como suyos, pero queria seguir escuchando aquella hermosa melodía, queria seguir observando aquella escena, aquella vision, deseaba tanto volver a verla en esa forma.

-**For you..**

era perfecta, en cada aspecto de la palabra, era hermosa inteligente, llego a pensar por un momento que le veia ella a el. Pero eso no importaba ahora estaban juntos.. ya sabia que hinata lo amaba, lo habia confesado lo habian conversado en el hospital, como ella lo amaba en secreto .. como no correspondia su amor , pensó _ por que fui tan idiota y tan ciego. _

**-h.. hinata**… dijo en una voz tenue al entrar a la habitación,

a lo que hinata, volteo a ver al joven rubio, de hubiese asustado, pero conocía perfectamente el tilde de voz del chico y sabia que era el.

**-okari nasai naruto kun**, le respondió ella con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

**-pe.. pense que te habías ido .. y.. ya es algo tarde.**. ella nego con la cabeza.

-**daiyobu**…

El se acerco y se sentó a su lado en aquel ventanal. Observando sus bellos ojos perlados, poso una de sus manos en su rostro para sentir su piel, a lo que ella poso sus dos manos en la de el y cerro lo ojos para disfrutar de la caricia del rubio, sus manos eran grandes y calidas, el rubio observo lo bella que estaba, y se acerco un poco a ella, ella abrio lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con dos luceros azules que la veían fijamente, tan cerca que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, las mejillas de la chica tomaron un tierno color rosa, lo que a el le pareció algo tierno y sonrio.

**-ne . .. hinata .. **

**-dime?**

**- ureshi ne. ***

**- watashi mo*** respondió ella sonriendo nuevamente.

El rubio se acerco , esta vez no solo su rostro, todo su cuerpo con su otra mano la atrajo hacia el por la cintura, y le dio un beso en los labios, un casto, calido y tierno beso en los labios.

-**justo ahora soy la persona mas feliz del mundo.. mis sueños están apunto de cumplirse y mas que nada…. Te tengo a ti .. **

**-uhm?**

En ese momento el la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente, no la dejaria escapar de el, deseaba quedarse con ella de esa manera. Se separo un poco solo para observar su niveo rostro, que aun conservaba aquel ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas, removio un mechon de su cabello y acaricio su rostro, volviendo a besarla. Ella correspondió aquel apasionado, y hermoso beso.

El reclamaba sus labios como suyos, degustaba cada parte de aquellos finos labios, suavemente mordio su labio inferior, y los delineo con su lengua, la cual luego fue en busca de la de ella, encontrándola, ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos, y el la tenia contra la pared frente a ella.

Dirigio sus manos a su cintura y, subio en una leve caricia hasta su pecho. Haciendo que dejara escapar un duspiro ahogado en sus labios, bajo nuevamente sus manos hacia su cintura y a su firme y redondo tracero, lo apreto acercándola a el, en una acto inconciente ella puso una de sus piernas entre las piernas de el sintiendo así su miebro brotarse contra ella.

-**naruto.. matte.. **

**-uhm? Que paso hina?**

**-etto . yo . quiero** ..

Se separaron lentamente, ella cogio sus manos entusiasmada y sonriendo, lo llevo a la cama sentándose asi el uno frente al otro.

**-ne.. naruto **

**-dime?**

-**am .. pues.. y..yo queria saber… que.. que fue lo que te dijo yue san?** Le dijo mirandolo con un rostro curioso y tan inocente que seria difícil resistirse a una petición suya.

**-a puees**… **tu donde te encontraste con el**? Dijo sosteniéndola por los hombros algo desesperado.

**-uhm?** Lo miro con esa misma cara inocente colocando un dedo en su barbilla intentando recordar. Etto .. **esta mañana cuando iba a por el ramen**.

**-uff**.. el rubio dejo escapar un suspiro seguido de una de sus sonorizas zorrunas de siempre. **Pues lo que yue me dijo fue.**

****Flash back****

_Entro un chico de pelo blanco a la habitación donde un rubio discutia con una chica pelirosa. _

_**-naruto .**_

_El volteo a ver quien le llamaba , y al verlo la expresión en su rostro cambio, a una mirada seria, le miro a los ojos con una mirada fulminante la cual el chico de ojos felinos respondio de la misma manera. _

_**-etto… yo ya vuelvo vere como le va a hinata**_

_Inmediatamente la pelirosada salio de la habitación el chico de ojos felinos se apresuro hacia donde estaba el rubioy se sento frente a la camilla de el rubio. _

_**-parece que ya has recuperado tu energia**__. _

_-__**si ..**__ dijo el rubio sentandose en su camilla. A que haz venido?_

_**-por que tanta rudeza. Naruto **_

_-__**tsh**__ no por nada, dijo el rubio mirando a un lado y luego sonriendo de su caracteristica manera. _

_**-je.. naruto quiero agradecerte..**__ dijo el cruzando sus dedos enfrete de su rostro. _

_-__**uhm? Por que..**_

_-__**sabes yo solo vi a hinata una vez… y pense que en esas pocas horas habia aprendido todo sobre ella, es un ser tan transparente, sencillo, frágil … pero .. me equivoque .. ella es mas de lo que yo pensaba.. y cuando la vi sonreir de esa manera, preocuparse asi por ti…. Supe que su lugar es junto a ti .**__. dijo el sonriendole al rubio el cual se sonrojo levemente por las palabras de aquel chico de ojos felinos._

_**- etto…. La verdad.. es que no sabia lo mucho que la amaba hasta que tu apareciste..**__ dijo el rubio bajando la mirada en un tono serio. _

_-__**uhm**__?_

_-__**sabia que me gustaba.. hace tiempo que es de esa manera.. pero.. cuando apareciste.. atentaste con quitarmela.. con separarla de mi.. . luego sino, con su confesion, y como hinata lo habia visto y la confusion entre nuestra relacion. . me senti culpable.**__ El peli blanco al ver la expresión del rubio supo que naruto amaba hinata incluso mas de lo que el mismo, lo hacia. Ya que se enamoro a primera vista de ella, el sentimiento de el no podia compararse con el de el rubio. _

_**-naruto .. puedo pedirte algo?**_

_-__**que?**_

_**-protege … esa sonrisa.. has lo que sea necesario para mantener ese brillo en sus ojos, no dejes que esa calidez que irradia desaparesca.. por favor no dejes que la sonrisa de hinata desaparezaca. **_

_El rubio se soprendio con las palabras del chico de ojos felinos, era sincero en sus palabras, ene se momento penso que habia sido honorable luchar con el por el honor de con firmar su amor a hinata. _

_**-claro que lo hare.. por que yo ..**__ dijo el señalandose a si mismo con su pulgar__**.. la amo mas que a nada dattebayo!. **_

****fin del flash back****

**-y eso fue lo que paso .. **

La chica habia quedado anonadada con la historia que le habia contado. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era notable, al descubrir que naruto habia con firmado su amor hacia ella , frente a alguien mas. Ademas de la petición de yue.. esa petición de proteger su sonrisa. Eso era lo que pensaba el de ella.

**-**_**yue san**_ susurro levemente , para si misma pero el rubio logro escucharla, y la tomo por los hombros recostandola en la cama y acercando sus rostros, puso sus piernas lado a lado de sus caderas y la miro fijamente con cara de pocos amigos, algo celoso.

**-asi que … yue san** dijo el intentando imitar su tono de voz.

**-Ano etto nar-naruto kun yo etto,** ella estaba aun mas roja que cuando habia mencionado el nombre de aquel ojo felinos, mientras jugaba con sus dedos de la manera usual.

**-Eh? Jijij..** rio un poco de una manera picara, sabia que hacia tiempo que habia dejado de hacer eso, pero estaba contento , su ego se hacia mas grande , sabia que solo lo hacia cuando estaba muy nerviosa y el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella lo confirmaba. Solo el podia causar esas cosas en su amada. El le dio un breve beso en los labios y empezo a besar, suavemente su cuello y la linea entes sus pechos, se dirijio a su oreja, y levemente mirdisquio su lovulo.

**-Esta noche solo esta permitido decir mi nombre** .

Ella se sonrojo al escuchar el tono en el que el le hablaba al oido, suave, ligero, pícaramente.

**-na..naruto…kun…**

**-no , no, sin tartamudear, hina-chan y sin formalidades, repite después de mi, naruto. **

-**na…naruto..**

-**otra vez…** dijo mientras se abría paso entre su cuello hasta su pecho.

**-…. **

Ele staba encima suyo, se encontró con su delgada cintura y su plano vientre, levanto un poco su blusa, observando su bello ombligo y la linea que definía su abdomen, le dio un leve beso en esas areas de su cuerpo, ella sintio un , ligero escalofríos al sentir sus dedos rosar la linea de su espalda y su vientre, la despojo por competo de aquella blusa dejándola solo con su soten y su pantalón justo de bajo de el.

Nuevamente se dedico a besar su espectacular cuerpo, ahora sus manos rosaban cada linea de su abdomen, y la linea entre sus pechos, jugo con sus pezones, por encima de su sostén, haciendo asi que se endurecieran, sus firmes, suaves, y redondos pechos habian sido una gran tentacion desde que la tenia justo de bajo de el. Se distrajo por un momento con aquellos ojos perlados que reflejaban la luz violeta de la luna y ese rubor en sus mejillas que la hacian ver escandalosamente bella.

Sintio unas timidas manos recorrer su pecho y antes de que se diera cuente era ella quien estaba arriba de el, sus caricias eran tiernas, inconsciente, era facil adivinar que ella era quien le proporcionaba esos breves escalosfrios al , sentir su finos dedos, pasar por debajo del polo que el llevaba, lo despojo de la camisa que llevaba dejando sus bien fomrados pectorales, ella lentamente eh inconcinetemente, recorio con su dedo indice la linea entre el pecho de el hasta la linea de sus abdominales, y la linea de su abdomen hasta donde se encontro con el cinturón del chico, del cual claro ella lo despojo..

El rubio tenia sus manos en la cintura de ella mientras ella estaba encima suyo, posando, pequeños besos en todo su cuerpo, jugo con poco con los pezones del chico haciendo que el dejara escapar uin leve gemido.

Jugaron un rato a ver quien controlaba al otro, en un momento anruto estaba arriba y en el otro estaba ella. Pronto se quedaron completamente desnudos. Ella debajo de el cubria sus pecho con sus manos, el la miraba fascinado, por como la luz de la luna se reflejaba haciendo que su piel fuera mas tentadora. poso sus manos sobre las de ella y las removio de su pecho, permitiendole asi observar sus bien definidos pechos. La miraba con sus ojos azules profundo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-de que te averguenzas .. estas conmigo cierto.. **

**-naruto …** el sonrojo en sus mejillas era muy ligero pero era odbio que el rubio lo habia notado.

**-kami sama te ha bendecido mucho… **

Nuevamente dirigio sus manos a acariciar aquellas largas piernas, que estaban cerradas, lentamente abrio sus piernas y se detuvo a observar su pequeña cabidad completamente humedecida por la exitacion que el le provocaba.

**-eres hermosa sabias.. **

**-n..no.. me mires** . dijo ella un poco mas sonrojada volteando la mirada …

El la miro nuevamente a sus bellos ojos perlados. Se dispuso a entrar en ella pero antes froto sus intimidades la una contra la otra, le gustaba ver la cara de exitacion de hinata, en su opinión se veia tan linda, e indefensa. Le gustaba verla sonrojarse, le gustaba la forma en la que mordia sus labios intentando retener sus gemidos.

-**naruto .. **

El se poso encima de ella dejando su rsotro justo frente al de ella, estaba apunto de entrar en ella, pero tenia que ser delicado, sabia que la chica era primeriza en esto se podia notar en sus caricias, su ego crecio mucho mas al entrar en ella y ver que habia sangrado un poco. Si habia sido el pimero en su vida.. y pensaba ser el unico.

La chica se aferro fuertemente a la espalda del chico, dejando escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas. Sintio un poco de dolor pero no era nada comparado con el placer que estaba sintiendo ahora.

**-naruto!** Grito su nombre al sentrir que este después de una serie de suaves penetraciones había aumentado el ritmo, profundizando mas en ella, rodeo la cintura de el con sus piernas.

A el le sorprendió un poco el acto de la chica , pero le agrado, eso le daba a notar que ella le gustaba y que lo aprobaba. Pronto se vieron consumido por la pasión. Ambos llegaron al limite de sus fuerzas al éxtasis.

El se dejo caer a un lado de la cama, y ella se recostó en su pecho, el solo vio como ella lo miraba con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro, y esa luz de luna hermosa iluminar su rostro, el acaricio y rostro y la beso luego acaricio su cabellera azulada.

**-UZO**! Se levanto ella algo alterada, y cubriéndose con las sabanas el rubio se sorprendió ante su reaccion.

-**ne hinata que te pasa** .. se levanto y la abrazo por la espalda . la chica se volteo un poco y lo miro a los ojos. Naruto … lo hiciste .. .. dentro?

-**uhm? Je.. gomen hina ..**

-**naruto!**

- **ara ara hinata tranquila** … volveo a abrazarla, mañana no te preocupes , **mañana voy con sakura y que te de una de esas cosas que usa con sasuke. **

**-uhm?** Ella se sorojo ante el comentario de naruto**. Sakura y sasuke ellos..**

-**pues es lo mas comun hace mas de un año que están junto .. pero eso no es relevante… ahora solo te quiero a ti conmigo..** .

-**naruto…** sonrio y lo beso de tal manera que ambos volvieron a recostarse.

**Aun es temprano creo q deberías regresar a casa..** dijo ella para intentar levantarse pero las manos del rubio que se habían posado en su cintura no la dejaron levantarse.

**-tranquila ya me ocupe de ello. **

-**uhm?**

-**me encontré a neji en la calle y me ocupe de tu cuartada**.

Ella lo miro y sonrio nuevamente rodeando su cuello con sus manos abrazándolo, y dandole muchos besitos en toda la cara.

**-naruto .. **

**-dime?**

**-aishiteru..**

**-también te amo hinata..**

Continuara.

* * *

neee minna que lindo capitulo ya por fin el lemon naruhina esperen el proximo capitulo estara listo en un lapzo de 5 a 10 dias T.T ya casi se esta terminando

pero espero lo hayan disfrutado.

ya ne !


	8. Chapter 8

**holaaa bueno el fic ya casi termina pero com dije pienso con tinuarlo la saga se llamara "both" o ambos como prefiern , enrealidad trata de la vida **

**de ambos viviendo juntos no son mas de 3 o 4 capitulos por que quiero llegar a la parte donde se casan pero bueno espero hayan disfrutado de mi primer fic. **

**arigato ne minna san **

**

* * *

**

**La luz de una luna nueva en Konoha part.8**

**Declaimer:** los personajes de contenidos en este fic no me perteneces su creador es **Masashi kishimoto.**

**Cap. VIII Conflictos en el Paraiso **

en la casa de uchiha sasuke se encontraban hinata hyuga y haruno sakura, estaban en la cocina mientras los chicos habian salido, al encuentro con su sensei el cual los cito ese día solo a ellos y claro esta a sai.

En los ultimos dias el equipo 7 se habia convertido en un grupo de solo hombres, puesto que la joven haruno, estaba muy ocupada en el hospital de konoha, ya que tsunade le habia encargado todos sus pacientes, puesto que ella tenia asuntos pendientes que atender como hokage, por lo que suspendio los entrenamientos de su alumna, y decidio que el equipo 7 solo se mantuviera con, naruto, sai , y sasuke.

**-aquí tienes hinata.** Le dijo la chica de pelo rosa a la peli azul pasándole una pastilla y un baso de agua. Uff ese naruto, si que es descuidado.

La chica de pelo azulado se tomo la pastilla, el sonrojo era notorio en sus mejillas rosadas.

**-ne sakura –san .. **

**-uhm? Si dime hinata?**

**-como es que .. bueno .. tu …**.

-**las píldoras, je , la rubia sonrio un poco, aunque no lo creas, sasuke e stan descuidado como naruto. **

**-uhm? **La sorpresa en el rostro de la peli azul, era notoria y su sonrojo su rostro se puso completamente rojo.

**-je je..** la pelirosa dejo escapar una leve risa. **Kawaii hinata.. mira como estas toda roja. **

**-etto.. es que .. yo .. p..pues.**. sin saberlo empezó a jugar con su dedos índices como solia hacerlo.

Se escucho el timbre de la puerta a lo que sakura acudio, mientras hinata solo se sentaba en el sofa de la sala.

**-Esto es insolito!** Dijo una rubia entrando a la casa inmediatamente sakura abrio la puerta.

**-¬.¬* ne ino puerca podrias al menos esperar que te invite a pasar no crees?**

**-Uhm? A si frentona como sea, uhmn? Hina-chan que?** La chica volteo a ver a sakura y luego a la chica sentada en el sofa con la cara toda roja**. Etto**.. bueno eso ya no importa.. como decia es insolito, dijo ella y se apresuro a sentarse al lado de la oji perlada.

**-Ne.. i..ino-chan.. que … que es tan insolito?**

**-Uhm? **La rubia volteo a ver a la pelirosa**… hina no puede escuchar este tipo de platica. **

**-Uhm?** Mira la pelirosa a la chica que la miraba mientras cerraba la puerta y se hacercana ella encogío sus hombros**. No te creas a ver habla. **

**-Uzo! Hinata?** La rubia volteo a ver a la chica de ojos perlados que se sorpendio al ver que la rubia la miraba tan insistentemente**. Tu .. y naruto …acaso …** hinata al darse cuanta de lo que su amiga insinuaba abrio los ojos enormemente y se sonrojo aun mas de lo que ya estaba (como si eso fuera posible pero si lo hizo).

**-Bien ino ya deja a hinata tranquila que sigue igual que como si no lo hubiera echo**. Ahora habla.

**-O cierto.. recuerdas que ayer sai fue a cenar a mi casa**.

**-Si lo recuerdo. **

**-Pues .. recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de cómo le hablo a mi papa verdad**?

**-A ver creo que le dijo algo sobre que tenia sexo seguro y esa cosa.** La rubia solo asintio a lo que la chica de ojos perlados que habia recuperado el nievo color de su rostro volvió a retomar ese ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas.

**-Y lo peor es que a mi papa le agrada dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero. **

**-Demo.. ino-chan .. etto.. n..no deverias estar feliz de que a tu padre le agrade sai-san, después de todo es tu novio y es bueno que el acepte eso no es asi .. bueno..yo dolo digo..**

**-Hinata tiene razon ino ademas a ti te gusta sai.**

**-Si pero el que a mi papa le agrade tanto le quita todo el atractivo**.

**-¬.¬ a ti quien te entiendo ino puerca. **

**-Aa ya callate frentona que hablo enserio, uff, ademas no es que me desagrade que a papa le agrade sai, pero me desagrada que le agrade tanto la naturalidad con al que habla de cosas tan privadas. **La pelirosa cruzo sus brazos y asintió, concordando con la rubia.

**-Pero saben.**. dijo la chica rubia con un rostro algo distraido.. **es extraño como alguien como el, puede hacerme sentir de la manera en la que lo hace.**

**-anja y luego te quejar por q le habla a tu padre de como ustedes dos se acuestan juntos**, dijo la pelirosa picándole las costillas a su amiga la rubia, mientras la hinata solo negaba con la cabeza como diciento "no tienen remedio".

-**sa..sakura ya que no hablo de eso.**. dijo al rubia algo sonrojada. **… es que .. el es muy atento y siempre busca la forma de q yo este bien con casi todo lo que hace. Incluso le prohibio a asuma-chan que se acercara mucho a mi cuando el estuviera cerca.**

-**asuma –chan?** Dijeron al unisono la hinata y sakura.

-**etto.. ino-chan pero. Si asuma solo tiene 3 años**

-**eso fue lo que le dije, pero dijo que eran mas que suficiente**.

-**uhmm bueno después de ver la forma en la que ese niño se acomoda en tus pecho creo que sai penso que tenia edad suficiente como para entender que eran pechos…** se escucho el comentario de la pelirosada a lo que .. poco después se unieron las risas de todas.

**En el campo de entrenamiento no 8 se encontrban un rubio algo hiperactivo. Un chico de tez palida dibujando en un pergamino y un moreno algo engreido recostado de un arbol. Esperando a aquel sensei de cabellera plateada que siempre llegaba tarde a los lugares. **

-**aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Juro que mato a kakashi sensei dattebayo!**

**-naruto, no digas tonterias , kakashi-san seguro te intercepta antes de que intentes algo** … dijo el chico sin dejar de prestar atención al pergamino donde dibujaba el rostro de la rubia chica que ahora era su novia.

**-ooo y tu que saber , ademas te pasas todo el dia dibujando a ver que haces ahora.** Dijo el rubio intentando ver lo que el palido dibujaba pero este se movía el lienzo para evitar que el rubio viera.

**-naruto yamero!..** dijo el moreno en una voz algo autoritaria, a lo que después se le sumo una sonrisa. **Seguro es otro dibujo en los que aparece cierta rubia que yo conosco.**

El rubio rio y pico al palido en las costillas a lo que el palido sin notarlo se sonrojo un poco. Eh hizo desaparecer el pergamino en el que tenia el lienzo.

-**yoh! Minna como estas.** Apareció frente a ellos aquella persona a la que esperaban con su ojo visible cerrado y su libro "icha icha pareadisse" en sus manos.

**-llegas tarde kakashi senseo ,** dijo el rubio algo vociferante en su tono de voz.

**-Que te atraso tanto esta vez kakashi ,** dijo sasuke.

**-Lo que pasa es que los caminos de la vida son confusos y a veces tomas el equivocado , para llegar a tu distino, sin embargo estavez, no me perdi en esos caminos, pero tuve que ayudar a una ancianita a bajar a su gato de un arbol. **

Luego de aquella explicación. La cual por supusto no fue nada convincente a opinión de sus alumnos, se dedicaron como siempre a entrenar. Naruto habia controlado el chakra del kyubi pero aun necesitaba controlar la velocidad que habia adquirido, espues de ello. Ademas estaba aquel jutzu que usaba su padre el cuarto hikage para tranportarse de un lugar a otro. El cual kakashi habia prometido mostrarle, y en esos momentos se habian dedicado a perfeccionar.

Habia pasado ya mas de 2 meses y nuestro amigo el rubio ocupaba su lugar como 6th Hokage, claro no en su totalidad aun necesitaba aprender mas acerca de aquellas cosas de las que tenia que ocuparse cuando tsunade no estuviera. A su entender era feliz, su sueño de ser hokage ya no era simplente un sueño, y con hinata a su lado que mas podria pedir. Sin embargo no todos estaban muy contentos con el hecho de que la heredera del clan hyuga, anduviera con ese chico.

**-el es el 6th Hokage** , **que mas podemos pedir para, el futuro del clan hyuga.**

**-Aunque sea el 6th no quita el hecho de que lleve una bestia dentro de si. **

**-Eso no tiene sentido. **

**-No puede aportar nada al crecimiento del clan, no tiene ninguna habilidad que lo haga merecedor del privilegio. De tener a la heredera de la rama principal.**

**-Pero.. Hinata es mas fuerte , solo por que esta con el, desde que .. **

**-Sin peros lord hyuga. Simplemente no es lo suficientemente bueno para el clan. **

**-De acuerdo en ese caso de pedire a hinata , que termine esa relacion por el bien del clan … **_**gomen hinata.. **_

La chica que escuchaba lo que pasaba desde la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al escuchar, lo que su padre habia mencionado al concejo. Claro no habia escuchado la parte en la que su padre defendia a naruto, solo aquella ultima parte.

-**teminar… Masaka… ie…**

Se levanto, y antes de que su padre pudiera salir de aquella sala de reuniones dejando caer la cinta con al que llevaba sotenida la punta de su cabello.

-**uhm?** Lord hiashi tomo la cinta que estaba en la puerta . hinata..

Neji que se dirigia a hablar con su tio lord hiashi, se topo con su prima corriendo en direccion hacia el usual mente ella solia dar su usual vuelta para esquivarlo, aunque antes solia evitarlo ahora solo lo esquivaba y volteaba a sonreirle. Esta ves no fue igual chocaron , y ambos cayeron al piso, ella quedo sentada entre sus propias piernan y el sobre su propio tracero.

**-iiii hinata sama? Que le…** se detuvo al ver que ella tenia un bajo semblante y en el piso algunas gitas cayendo… hi..hinata sama … ella levanto la visto y abrazo a su primo y se dejo de contener sus lagrimar y empezo a llorar.. hinata-sama…

**-no es justo .. no es justo sob .. nisan no es justo snif snif.. otosan el no.. snif.. y ese tonto consejo .. ellos no saben .. snif sob sob .. **

-**hinata sama ….** _**Pero que .. de que habla que hizo Hiashi sama para ponerla en ese estado **_

Su padre observaba aquella escena desde la oscuridad, no podia arrebatarle la feliciadad a su hija eso lo destrozaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella era feliz y era cierto se habia vuelto mas fuerte desde que salía con naruto. Debía hacer algo para evitar perder el poco cariño que ella aun mantenía hacia el.

**-arigato nisan** … dijo la chica de ojos perlados dirigiéndose a su habitación y secando las lagrimas de sus ojos.

**-H..hinata sama**…. Esta segura de que .

**-Hai..** sonrio la chica a su primo de una forma algo falsa, sabia que no podia engañar a su primo pero esperaba que almenos esa sonrisa lo tranquilizara. Pero el pudo ver a travez de ella como siempre. Pero prefirio ignorar ese pequeño detalle.

**-De acuerdo .. hinata sama** . la chica entro a su habitación y el inmediatamente corrio a encontrarse con aquel que apenas un mes atrás habia sido nombrado 6th hokage. Necesitaba saber lo que pasaba, solo a el podria sacar la verdad de lso labios de su entristecida prima.

-hokage sama, alguien desea verle dijo una chica de pelo rosa dirigiendose al rubio tras el escritorio.

-**uhm? A mi? No que debian reportarse con tsunade-bachan?** Dijo el rubio viendo a la pelirosa.

-**naruto … es neji quien te busca. **

**-neji ..** los ojos del rubio se abrieron enormemente al escuchar quien era que lo buscaba **.. acaso.. hina.. **salio de la oficina en direccion a donde el chico de ojo perlado lo esperaba.

**-n. naruto **

**-neji.. na.. nanita?.. hinata.. esta bien hinata..**

**-co… como supiste que, vine a qui por hinata-sama. **

**-uhm? Yo solo lo adivine pero , es cierto algo le paso a hinata verdad? **

El oji perlado le contó al rubio lo que habia pasado hacia unas horas con su prima, ademas le conto algo que su tio le habia dicho antes de que el dejara la mansión. Le habia contado que el consejo, del clan tenia pensado comprometer a hinata, con algun joven de la mansión del souke para mantener la linea sucesora lo mas pura posible. Pero lo que el chico no sabia era que el clan habia encerrado a hinata en su propia habitación, y habia puesto un sello alrededor de las ventanas y el balcón para que ella no pudiera salir.

**-EEEH!** Exclamo el rubio al escuchar todo lo que el ojiperlado le habia contado. Se sentia imponente.

-**naruto, no vayas a hacer alguna locura, recuerda que ahora eres hokage.**

El rubio cruzo sus dedos frente a su cara , sentado en su escritorio y se dirigio a su secretaria de pelo rosa.

**-lo se sakura, lo se…. **

**-entonces que piensas hacer… **

-**hablare con tsunade-bachan tal ves ella sepa como proceder.. **su rostro se volvio algo serio**. No voy a permitir que la alejan de mi. **

Habia pasado ya una semana desde que el oji perlado habia hablado con el 6to, acerca de la situación de su prima, la situación ya se habia tornado mas difícil desde entonces, hinata habia tratado de escapar sin éxito un par de veces, estos intentos le costaron varias heridas, que aun tardaban en sanas, no por que no tuvieran el tiempo para sanar si no por que cada vez que escapaba estas se agrababan.

**-onesama…. **

**-… **

**-onesama, te.. te traje algo de comer .. tienes que comer o no tendras las fuerzas suficientes. **

**-…. **

**-onesama… onesama!** La chica se hacerco a su hermana mayor de modo que pudo hablarle en un tono suave. **Onesama .. onisan, onisan hablo con naruto … el .. el te sacara de aquí.**

**-..naruto…** susurro en un tono triste.. **se olvido de mi…**

-**uhm? Ia.. no digas eso onesama el no **

**-sabes que hace una semana neji Nisan me dijo lo mismo … **

**-onesama… **_**que te esta pasando?.. **_

**-…. **

En una habitación oscura se llevaba acabo una junta, era la sala de reuniones del clan hyuga, discutian, cual de los jóvenes del souke seria el mejor prospecto para la heredera, del clan, sin embargo lord hiashi parecía distraído.

**-lord hiashi, no ha comentado nada en la reunion.. hablamos del futuro de los herederos del clan . **

**-….. **

En eso una de las mucamas de bouke interrumpió la reunión y le dio un mensaje a lord hiashi el cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

-**si me disculpan hay alguien mas quien le gustaría participar en esto .. por favor pase.. hokage sama. .. **

En eso entro un rubia voluptuosa con su usual secretaria a un lado de ella y tras ella pues claro aquel rubio de ojos azules, que la seguía de cerca.

_**sakura estas segura que esto funcionara?**_

_**Daijobu naruto.. tsunade sama en persona fue quien ideo este plan **_

_**Eso es lo que me temo. **_

_**Ufff. … **_

**-Hokage sama! A que debemos su visita… **

Menciono uno de los ancianos observando al cara de pocos amigos que llevaba la rubia.

**-quiero que me digan donde esta hinata… **

-**la sta hinata esta en su habitación , descansando , después de todo pronto se designara un prometido para ella. **Menciono otro de los ancianos, volteando la cara hacia el rubio que le lanzaba un fulminante mirada.

-**lord hiashi, es eso cierto.. dijo la hokae refiriendose al padre de la joven**.

**-asi es.. los ancianos del clan han decidido que , la futura heredera debe mantener el prestigio del clan. Por lo que piensan casarla con uno de los ninjas del souke antes que asuma el control del clan. **

El rubio apretó el puño y rechino sus dientes, dispuesto a golpear a esos ancianos uno por uno.

**naruto.. **dijo la rubia refiriéndose al rubio el cual se hacerco a ella.

**Que pasa bachan..? **

**Aun tienes el pergamino que te hice firmar?**

**Si aquí esta. **

**Bien .. lord hyuga, que posibilidades aya de que naruto sea ese pretendiente.**

Todos en la sala abrieron sus ojos enormemente por la sorpresa, a excepción de la hokage y lord hyuga.

-**lord hyuga no .. no puede estar hablando enserio.**

-**Por que no..** se apresuro a decir el rubio acercándose, **yo mantengo una relacion con hinata hyuga, y su padre el mismo lord hyuga dio su consentimiento, por que no es posible que yo pueda casarme con Hinata..** dijo el rubio ante el consejo con una convicción, confianza y expresión (no parecia el O.O) que sorprendio incluso al mismo lord hyuga. Hyuga sama … el rubio mostro un pergamino al ojo perlado. **Este es un documento para establecer un compromiso legal entre su hija y yo, fue firmado tanto por mi , como por tsunade bachan.. quien ademas de ser hokage es mi tutora legal , y como ambos somos hokages el documento es mas que legal, lo unico faltante en este documento es su firma, y por supuesto la de hinata, sin embargo no creo que ella se rehusé por lo que le pido, en estos momentos .. le ruego, que me conceda la mano de su hija en matrimonio..**

**bien naruto.. la forma en la que te has presentado hoy ante mi. Y el consejo, muestra que has madurado lo suficiente … quiero que manden a por mi hija en este instante. **

**Pero lord hiashi hinata-sama ... le dijo uno de los ancianos **

**Envien a por ella de inmediato.. es necesario que firme este documento.**

Ante las palabras de lord hyuga, los ojos del rubio brillaron intensamente de alegria, una sonrisa se asomo por la cara de tsunade, al igual que la de shizune y sakura.

-**hinata sama.. **dijo un de las jóvenes del souke junto a dos escoltas ninjas.. **su padre y los ancianos del consejo solicitan su precensia. **

**-thss.. que acaso no se cansan onesama**

**-de acuerdo .**. dijo la chica levantándose cabizbaja mientras su hermana menor la veía marcharse con un rostro triste.

Poco después de salir se escucho un estruendo fuera de la habitación, la joven de pelo castaño salio a ver que sucedia.

-**onesama!**

Los ninjas estaban en el piso y la hyuga mayor había activado su byakugan, y estaba en pocision de pelea. Otros ninjas del clan quienes la ridoaban pero esta uso una de sus usuales técnicas sucesoras.

-**Hakke Kūshō**

Creo una esfera de chrakra manipulando el vacio alrededor de ella y expulsando a todos lejos de ella.

Se abrió paso por el pasillo dejando a sus oponentes fuera de conbate sin embargo ella también estaba exhausta , llevaba varios dias sin comer y debido a sus múltiples intentos de escaparse su chakra no se había recuperado por completo.

Un ninja de los hyuga entro de repente a la sala de la mancion donde se llevava a cabo la reunion, desesperado se dirigio al lord hiashi.

**-lord hiashi sama.. hinata sama.. esta intentando escapar **

-**no de nuevo, hagan todo lo posible por detenerla .**

**-de nuevo? A que se refiere lord hyuga.** Dijo tsunade al ver que el rubio se habia quedado atónito, ante lo que habia dicho el chico, sus ojos se habian abierto enormemente el siple echo de pensar que hinata, podria estar en peligro.

-**creo que ****Rokudaime esta al tanto de lo que esta pasando, viene con migo?**

Naruto observo a lord hyuga, quien se habia dirigido hacia el por su titulo y no por su nombre , en señal de respeto, el simplemente asintió y se dirigio al jardin hyuga donde encontro a la chica de ojos perlado, algo lastimada, luchando con los de sus propio clan, en sus ojos podia tonarse el cansancio y la falta de sueño.

-**no le queda mucho chakra, dijo el hyuga al rubio, sera mejor detenerla. **

**-De acuerdo yo me encargare de ello**, responido el rubio, desapareciendo en una forma veloz.

-**ah.. ah.. ah** la chica respiraba agitada tal vez ya habian notado que su chakra estaba prácticamente agotado, pero eso no la detendría , necesitaba salir de aquella mansión.. no permitiria que la casaran con alguien que ella no amaba, no permitiría que la hicieran infeliz solo por el "bienestar de los hyuga" de pronto un suave vos se escucho en su oido.

**-detente hina**

**-na …** sus ojos se abrieron enormemente un unas lagrimas amenazaron en asomarse mas de , pronto sintio un leve golpe en la nuca que la dejo inconcientes dejándola caer en los brazos calidos, y añorados de su amado, aunque no podia ver su rostro sabia que era el, habia escuchado su voz. No… no me olvidaste.. hablo la chica dormida en los brazos del rubio que de dedico a observar el rostro de su amada, ya lo extrañaba, delineo la línea de sus labios con sus dedo indice.

**-nunca te olvidaria**… dijo el rubio en una voz muy baja. Con al chica en aun en sus brazos, lord hiashi se dirigía hacia donde estaba con un pergamino ya firmado en sus manos y una chiquilla algo curioso cerca de el.

-**aquí tienes. … en cuanto mi hija despierte, debe firmar y su compromiso estara listo.**

-**arigato hiashi sama.. hanabi chan … podrias llevar a hina-chan a su habitación** … le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa a su pequeña suegrita.

-**no.**. **ella no regresara a ese lugar** . dijo la chica con una cara seria que sorprendio tanto a su padre como al mismo naruto .

**Continuara..**

**

* * *

**

**minna esto esta chido a ver por que hanabi no quiere que regrese as u habitacion.. aaa hannabi te estas volviendo loca. **

**donde estoy (hina chan.), ne hina mira tu padre lo firmo (naruto), uff almenos jurame que no la tocaras en una semana (neji), si mi onesan se casa contigo quiero q mis sobrinos seas rubios (hannabi). ehhh hanabi chan O/O (naruto). Que es este lugar .. que alguien me diga donde estoy .. Naruto! T.T (hina)**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO. **

**PROBLEMA RESULTO ESPERA EL COMIENZO. **

**NEEE MINNA OYASUMI NASAI. OO DEJAMEVER DEPENDIENDO DE LA HORA, NO IMPORTA SAYONARA MINNA , MATA ASHITA NE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola minna, lament mucho la tardaza pero eh estado trabajando en un fic para la niche de halloween espero que les gusta el capitulo final de la luna llena-si le cambi en nombre me confundo a todos nos pasa- **

**Mm este capitulo no tiene lemon gomen, pero se me hizo algo corto. **

**Luna nueva en Konoha Part. 9**

No supo en que momento se quedo dormida lo ultimo que recordaba era, que estaba intentando, escapar –nuevamente- de la mansión hyuga cuando, algo la golpeo no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para dejarla inconciente, habia recordado ser atrapara por unos calidos brazos y haber sentido erl olor masculino muy conocido para ella, pero donde estaba, era comodo, no deseaba despertar, pero algo la motivo a levantarse al sentir unos calidos labios juntarse con los suyos, abrio lentamente sus perlados ojos para encontrar dos profundos luceros azules que la veían fijamente a ella y solo a ella.

**-buenos días, preciosa**. Dijo el sentado en una silla al lado de la cama donde ella estaba seentada pero donde estava?

**-Na.. naruto .. do.. donde estoy?** Dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor, no reconocia el lugar , no era su habitación, por un momento al ver al rubio frente a ella penso por un momento que estaban en su departamento, pero no parecia para nada la habitación del rubio , era mucho mas grande y estaba recogida.

**-Uhm?** El rubio la miro algo sorprendido y recordo que ella no estaba al tanto de lo que habia pasado el la ultima semana llevo sus manos detrás de su nuca y con una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas zorrunas le repondio; **estas en mi habitación hinata **

**-EH! **La chica se sorprendio y abrio sus ojos tan grandes como se le fue posible; tu.. tu.. tu habitación? Pregunto consternada.

**-Si veras tsunade bachan me dijo que tenia que mudarme de lugar por que donde vivia no era el mejor lugar para levantar una.. fa.. familia** esto ultimo lo dijo algo sonrojado a lo que la chica lo miro confundida.

**-Eh? Naruto-kun** **a que te refieres** dijo la chica intentando levantarse de la cama pero sus piernas aun estabas algo heridas por la batalla que mantuvo en la mansión hyuga. Haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio pero el rubio logro sotenerla.

**-Tranquila no te sobre esfuerces ya te esplico**,

busco en la gabeta que habia a un lado de la cama y saco una pequeña caja de madera que contenia un pergamino dentro; bien de todos modos tienes que firmar esto, el chico saco el pergamino y se lo mostro a la chica no solo para que firmara sino para que se diera cuenta de lo que sostenia en sus manos. Observo la firma de la hokage y la de naruto pero lo que definitivamente las sorpendio mas fue ver la firma de su padre alli en aquel

pergamino que como titulo tenia 'acta de compromiso';

-**na.. naruto esto… esto es? **

**-Uhm? …** este se hacerco a ella y sostuvo su barbilla para que esta lo mirara a los ojos; **este es el certificadao oficial , que dice que tu hinata hyuga desde el momento en que firmes este documento te convertiras en mi prometida legalmente y nada, ni nadie podra separarte jamas de mi. **

**-Na.. naruto tu..** ella llevo sus manos a su boca para ahogar un breve solloso en ellas,mas luego se lanzo a los brazos de su amado quien se habia sentado junto a ella y lo hizo caer en cima de la cama ella encima de el, el simplemente acaricio su mejilla y sonrio, para luego sostenerla suavemente por la nuca y acercarla a el para un beso dulce y suave. Se separo de ella y nuevamente se incorporo.

**-Y bien .. vas a firmar o tengo que obligarte. **

Ella nego con la cabeza y le sonrio mientras de decico a firmar a quel documento.

-**listo dijo la misma sonriendo**.

- **bien y como todo compromiso necesitas esto.. **dijo el rubio mostrandole un pequeña caja de madera con lindas incrustaciones en oro. Hinata quieres ser miesposa? Pregunto el rubio mostrandole el añillo que tenia dentro de aquella caja, era precioso aquella p iedra en color rosa perlado, en forma de corazon con rodeado por pequeños diamantes color lina y un anillo en oro blanco que brillaban ante los ojos de la joven, el puso el anillo en su respectivo dedo y luego en un leve movimiento tomo en sus manos uno de sus mechones azulados, que caían en sus mejillas. **Y bien?**

**- si .. si quiero naruto te amo.**

-**yo tambien te amo.**. dijo besandola nuevamente, esta vez fue un beso que demandaba pasion de ambas partes, un beso calido, y profundo, pronto estuvieron nuevamente el uno encima del otro con ella recostada debajo de el, se separaron cuando sintio que les falto el aire, pero algo detuvo al rubio.

-**naruto qu.. que pasa?**

El rubio acaricio las mejillas rosadas de la ojiperla que estaba recostada en la cama, u luego delineo sus labios con su dedo indice para besar castamente esos hermosos labios.

**le prometi a neji que no te tocaria**… dijo este algo ruborizado a lo que hinata se levanto y se sentó sobre la cama.

**Que? Neji- nisan? Espera .. por que le prometiste algo asi? Y ahora que lo pienso por que estoy en tu casa? Y por que llevo puesta una de tus camisas?** –si ahora fue que lo noto-

**Pues veras…..** dijo el rubio mientras se ganaba una mirada demandante de una respuesta de la que ahora era su prometida. ; lo que paso es que…..cuando te desmallaste _te deje inconciente para ser exacrto_ **le pedi a hanabi-chan que te llevar a habitación y .. **

**Y?** dijo ella aun con es amirada demandante de respuesta.

*flash back*

**-hanabi chan … podrias llevar a hina-chan a su habitación** … le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa a su pequeña suegrita.

-**no.**. **ella no regresara a ese lugar** . dijo la chica con una cara seria que sorprendio tanto a su padre como al mismo naruto .

-**eh? Hanabi a que te refieres con que tu hermana no volver a ese lugar explicate;** dijo lord hiashi en una actitud algo demandante hacia su hija menor.

-**como lo oyes, ella no se que dara en esta casa tu , dijo señalando al rubio. Te la llevaras contigo.**

A lo que el rubio se soprendio enormemente, se sonrojo y con en pezo a mover una de sus manos nerviosamente.- pues en la otra sostenia a una inconciente hinata-

-**y..yo.. co..co..con migo hanabi-chan de… de que hablas**.

**-escucha no me agrada mucho la idea de dejar a mi hermana con un pervertido como tu pero , aunque me duela aceptarlo, si se mantiene aquí los viejos del concejo podrian armar alguna treta sucia para volver a encerrarla y evitar que firme ese certificado , y no quiero ver ami hermana nuevamente sufriendo por causa de esos viejos verde. **

Lord hiashi soprendido por la veracidad y conficcion de las palabras de su hija menos no pudo articular comentario.

**-pe.. pero ha. Hanabi-chan eso es ..** seguia replicando el rubio

-**basta naruto** ; dijo un chico de ojos perlados y cabellera castaña que entraba a escena, hababi-sama tiene razon, aunque me duela aceptarlo debes llevarte a hinata-sama contigo o como dice hanabi-san los de el consejo lo arruinaran.

**-bien .. si ese es el motivo**. Tomo a hinata en sus brazos y de dispuso a marcharse. **Buenas noches, Hiashi sama, hanna-chan, neji,** paso por el lado de neji quien lo acompaño a la puerta donde le dio un ultimátum.

-**naruto? **

**-uhm? **

-**no te atrevas a tocar a hinata sama de acuerdo,** le dijo al rubio en un tono sereno como siempre, mientras miraba a su prima en brasos de naruto, el cual lo miro con un reproche en su rostro que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa perversa al ver a cierta chica de ojos color cocholate que se acercaba a la mansión hyuga.

-**eso lo hago si tu haces lo mismo con tenten-chan. **

A lo que el rostro inesprecivo del genio hyuga dislumbro un leve sonrojo que se hiso aun mas notorio al ver que naruto veia detrás de el, sintio algo de curiosidad y al ver donde el rubio miraba ahí estaba ella. Volvio la mirada a naruto quien tenia esa sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

-**tsh.. bien pero al menos prometemes que no lo haras , al menos 2 dias de acuerdo?**

Por lo que el rubio sonrio de su manera usual y prometio no tocar a hinata, solo serian dos dias, no es nada. Verdad?

Mientras se despedia llego la morocha donde el genio hyuga.

-**hola neji.. uhm? Que hace naruto con hinata.?**

-**eso es una larga historia..** dijo el castaño con la mirada baja para que esta evitara ver su sonrojo.

-**uhm? **

**fin del flash back**

-ooo asi que eso es lo que paso.. me sorpende que neji nisan aceptara esos terminos.

_-si como no no creo que pueda soportar des pues de todo el es hombre ¬_¬ y es mayor que yo jiijjij. _ Si tambien me soprendio hina. Dijo mientras le sonreia.

- **Naurto … dime algo?**

**-Uhm? **

**-El dia de ayer …. La noche de ayer .. la.. la luna**

**-No te entiendo.. **

-**Dime como era la luna. **Dijo ella sonriendole de esa manera dulce que solo ella conocia.

-**Pues, anoche.. **intento recordar y recordo que era la misma luna que habia visto el dia antes de confesarsele a hinata, la noche en la que se le confeso, esa noche en la que hicieron el amor, esa luna que desperto la pasion en ellos dos; **era la noche perfecta para apreciar la belleza de un angel** , dijo esto ultimo acariciando la mejilla de la chia y dandole nuevamente un beso en los labios.

**Y hasta aquí minna, gomen por que se me hiso corto el capitulo, como les dije pienso hacer una saga, de esto, la siguiente tendra como nombre dos dias o algo asi, es la saga antes de las que les dije que se llamara both, pero dos dias es una saga corta que se trata de los dos dias de abtinescia que neji hizo que naruto le prometiera. **

**Se me hizo corto el capi, pero solo puso naruhina esta vez nada de inosai o kakanko ,pero queria ponerlo pero si lo hacia la ide se marchitaba, espero hayan disfrutado este mi primer fic. **

**Minna arigato por leer mi fic espero busquen mi noche de halloween el fic en el que estoy trabajando ne, masat ashita minna **


End file.
